Hora do chá
by Misato Kiki Inverse
Summary: Eriol e Kaho voltam ao Japão. Mas por quê? (CONCLUÍDO!!!) obs: não é só romance
1. Hora do chá

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.

O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória. Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.

**Hora do chá**  
_by Misato KIKI Inverse_

Cinco da tarde. Londres, às margens do rio Tâmisa. Um pequeno café. Uma mesa. Duas pessoas.  
- No que está pensando? - pergunta uma suave voz feminina.  
Como resposta, o menino de óculos apenas sorri. É o bastante para ela.  
Ambos fitam as seculares construções do Parlamento e da Ponte da Torre. Sorriem juntos quando seus olhares se voltam para a Abadia de Westminster.  
- Creio que é hora de encerrarmos nosso passeio.  
- Sim - ela concordou - Nosso vôo parte cedo amanhã.

_Tomoeda_

- Ai ai ai... que sono...  
- Vamos! Você vai chegar tarde!  
- Mas hoje é sábado...  
- Esqueceu que Eriol e a professora Mizuki vão chegar hoje?!?  
- É MESMO!!!  
- Que menina...  
Logo os passos de Sakura se fazem ouvir pela casa.  
- Bom dia, papai! Bom dia, Touya!  
- Bom dia, Sakura. Acordou cedo hoje.  
- Bom dia, monstrenga. Não precisa de seu sono de beleza, não?  
O diálogo de sempre. O pontapé de sempre. "Eu não sou monstrenga" de sempre.  
- Hoje eu vou buscar Eriol e a professora Mizuki no aeroporto.  
- Oh, eles voltaram para o Japão? - perguntou Fujitaka sorridente.  
Pelo visto ele não se lembrava de nada. Se bem que isso era esperado. Sakura não queria que seu pai se magoasse, e certamente descobrir o motivo porque não tinha família seria um choque enorme para ele.  
- Sim. Tomoyo e Xiao-Lang também vão comigo!  
- Só vocês três? - Touya perguntou com uma cara azeda - Eu vou junto.  
Sakura não entendeu os motivos de Touya e foi logo ficando brava: - Eu já tenho doze anos! Eu sei me virar sozinha!  
- Narita é bem longe de Tóquio se você não pegar o Expresso - Fujitaka falou também preocupado - Por que vocês não vão todos juntos, enquanto preparo algo gostoso para recepcionar os seus amigos? Eles devem estar exaustos depois de uma viagem tão longa.  
Na verdade, Sakura não queria que Touya viesse junto, desde que descobrira seus sentimentos por Xiao-Lang. Mas contrariar seu pai também não a agradava e por isso cedeu.  
"Se apenas Yukito aparecesse..." pensou ela com seus botões.  
Mas Tsukishiro estava ocupado ajudando em um evento da faculdade. Mesmo depois de descobrir sobre sua verdadeira natureza, sobre o Mago Clow e a ligação dele com Sakura, Yukito continuava com sua vida normal.[1]  
E Touya não dava mostras de que iria ajudar o Yukito. "ai ai ai..."

DING-DONG!!

- A campainha! Deve ser a Tomoyo! - gritou Sakura.  
- Bom dia, querida Sakura! - cumprimentou sua melhor amiga com o sorriso de sempre.  
- Bom dia, Tomoyo! Er... hã... o que é isso aí?  
A surpresa de Sakura tinha fundamento. As guarda-costas de Tomoyo faziam reverência e davam passagem para que os Kinomoto entrassem no carro das empresas Daidouji.  
- Minha mãe me disse para ir de carro até lá, mas a convenci que é melhor nos deixar em uma estação de trem. A zona de Shinjuku e o centro de Tóquio sempre estão congestionadas.  
- Mas n-não precisa! Tem uma est-tação a-aqui pertinho - gaguejou Sakura sem graça.  
- Conhecemos as redondezas. - retrucou uma das guarda-costas - Levaremos a senhorita e seus amigos para uma estação onde seja mais prática e rápida a baldeação para o Expresso. Aqui estão as passagens.  
- Er... é que meu irmão vai ia levar a gente e...  
- Essa contingência foi prevista - interrompeu a guarda-costas revelando mais um passe de trem.  
- Ai ai ai...  
Por maior que fosse o desconforto de Sakura (tou morrendo de vergonha!), pelo menos uma vez na vida ela pode dar o troco para o Touya. Ele tava ainda mais vermelho que ela. Tanto que ele não disse uma palavra quando Xiao-Lang entrou (vermelho) no carro e permaneceu assim até chegarem na estação.

- Tenham cuidado - pediram as guarda-costas ao se despedir deles.  
- Foi emocionante! - suspirou Tomoyo com um olhar sonhador em seu semblante.  
- O que foi emocionante? - perguntou Xiao-Lang tentando voltar ao normal.  
- Finalmente pude passear de carro com a Sakura. É como um sonho que se realiza!  
Sakura ficou ainda mais sem graça, mas como sabemos os sonhos de Tomoyo são muito esquisitos para que possamos compreendê-los...  
- Vamos, nosso trem parte logo. - Touya disse recuperando-se da humilhação (pelo menos o moleque não me viu entrar no carro).  
- Está bem - concordou Xiao-Lang (quem foi que nomeou ele como líder?)  
- Essa viagem vai ser tão linda! - suspirou Tomoyo aprontando a câmara.  
- Esperem por mim! - gritou Sakura correndo atrás.

A viagem transcorria tranqüila para todos. Tomoyo se encarregava de "distrair" Touya para todos os efeitos ("Veja se aproveita" disse ela dando uma piscadinha para a querida amiga).  
Mas Xiao-Lang parecia diferente hoje. Preocupado.  
- Algo errado, Xiao-Lang? - ela perguntou.  
Como se fosse pego fazendo algo que não devia, Xiao-Lang corou. Mesmo depois de tudo que houve entre eles, aquele olhar inocente e preocupado de Sakura balançava seu coração. Mas logo ele recobrou suas faculdades mentais. Afinal não mais vivia em sobressalto: ele tinha certeza de seus sentimentos e os de Sakura.  
- Você não acha estranho? - ele perguntou olhando pela janela. Estavam saindo de Tóquio e a enorme ponte que circunda a cidade entrou no campo de visão dos passageiros do trem.  
- O quê? - perguntou ela imaginando se havia algo na ponte, esticando-se para ver a paisagem.  
- Que Hiragizawa retorne ao Japão - Xiao-Lang explicou tentando conter as batidas de seu coração com ela assim tão perto dele - Afinal os negócios dele terminaram, não é?  
Ela voltou para seu assento pensativa. Ele odiava essa expressão de preocupação. Não devia ter dito isso.  
Sakura, como que adivinhando os pensamentos do jovem Li, sorriu: - Tudo bem, Xiao-Lang. O que quer que seja, Eriol vai nos contar quando for a hora. Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver.  
"Sim... tudo vai dar certo. Enquanto eu tiver o seu sorriso, tudo está certo pra mim, Sakura" pensou Li fitando-a ternamente.

_Por favor peguem suas bagagens..._

- Não mudou nada por aqui não é mesmo?  
Sim, nada mudara mas tudo estava diferente.  
Eriol sorriu quando passaram pela alfândega. Claro que ele tinha coisas "a declarar". Mas Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun não são o tipo de coisas que podem ser tão facilmente descritas... tanto quanto Yue e Kerberos.  
Kaho Mizuki sorriu também. Sim, se eles quisessem podiam passar com todo o tesouro nacional da Inglaterra para o Japão e ninguém saberia. E claro, isso seria algo muito chato e sem graça de se fazer na vida com os poderes deles.  
- E mesmo assim temos um problema enorme pela frente - disse Eriol sorrindo para ela.

_Passageiros vindos de Londres..._

- Lá vem eles! - Sakura gritou ao ver a figura querida de seus amigos.  
Eles também acenaram de volta sorrindo.  
- Sakura como você cresceu! - Eriol cumprimentou a menina - Li você também cresceu bastante. Como vai Tomoyo?  
Enquanto as crianças conversavam, um outro diálogo (se é que se pode chamar aquilo de diálogo) se desenrolava.  
Touya fitou Kaho por um momento confuso. Viu os dois de mãos dadas e ficou imaginando se ela estava tomando conta do menino, se era tia, tutora, sei lá dele... (não que ele se importasse)  
Foi quando a luz da revelação o atingiu.  
- É-é e-ele q-que... v-você?  
Kaho olhou com aquele olhar de "Não entendi. Algum problema? Ah! Finalmente entendeu!" e sorriu para ele assentindo: - Hum-hum!  
- Eu preciso de um chá - Touya falou procurando o café do aeroporto.  
- Trouxemos algum da Inglaterra - Kaho comentou distraída, mas na verdade se divertindo muito.

**Comentários do autor:**

Na verdade sou autora. Mas como estou na pele de Eriol, vocês vão me desculpar por me referir a mim mesma no masculino. É mais fácil escrever quando me imagino homem.  
Faz tempo que pensava em escrever algo sobre Eriol, Kaho e todos os personagens coadjuvantes de CCSakura. Foi uma promessa que fiz para Ina-chan (e vejo que agora vou ter o trabalho de traduzir para o inglês para que ela possa me entender).  
No momento esgotei minha inspiração. Começos são sempre a parte mais complicada de se escrever: você precisa fazer algo que prenda a atenção do leitor, que surpreenda o leitor e que estimule o leitor a continuar a ler. Espero que este primeiro capítulo cumpra tal propósito. Veremos.  
Enquanto isso, vou me voltar a outros contos que deixei inacabados. Sou um escritor meio de lua, já que não pretendia escrever nada de Card Captor Sakura, mas algo sobre Barbarvore...  
Até uma próxima ocasião.  
KIKItsune

[1] Na verdade não sei se ele sabe de tudo isso. É um dos contos que me veio à mente agora enquanto escrevo o conto de Eriol. 


	2. Laços de Família

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.

O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória. Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.

**Laços de família**  
_by Misato KIKI Inverse_

Sakura tentava mostrar-se calma e tranqüila. Mas as palavras de Xiao-Lang deixaram-na preocupada.  
"Por que eles voltaram para o Japão?"  
Ele tinha razão. Eriol sempre a ajudara nos momentos críticos, seja como ele mesmo, seja em sonhos na figura do falecido Mago Clow.  
Se ele estava aqui...significava que haveriam mais problemas?  
- Ai ai ai... - gemeu ela sem perceber.  
- Algum problema, Sakura? - Eriol perguntou preocupado.  
Como ele se parecia com seu pai. O mesmo ar terno, a mesma preocupação quando via a filha doente.  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente. Mas claro que isso mostrou a Eriol que ela se esforçava para não conversarem sobre esses assuntos na presença do irmão mais velho.  
Kaho também percebeu, e tomando o braço de Touya o arrastou para outro vagão: - Vamos procurar o seu chá.[1]  
Surpreendentemente não foi nem Sakura nem Xiao-Lang quem tomou a iniciativa.  
- O que o traz de volta ao Japão, Eriol? - Tomoyo perguntou de forma gentil e suave.  
O menino recostou-se na poltrona fitando a paisagem. Logo o verde dos subúrbios daria lugar ao cimento armado de Tóquio. A paisagem bucólica despertou nele o antigo fogo dos desejos não realizados.

- Quando algo importante acontece - ele respondeu - é natural que as pessoas queiram que seus entes queridos e seus parentes mais próximos estejam por perto.  
Xiao-Lang tinha um péssimo pressentimento.  
- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu tenho uma estima muito grande por Kaho...  
- Sim, ficamos surpresos em saber que vocês dois eram amigos - Sakura comentou distraída.  
- Não apenas amigos, querida Sakura...  
- Hã? - ela estranhou.  
Ele suspirou: - Metade do que sou foi do Mago Clow. A outra metade agora é por direito de Fujitaka, o seu pai, Sakura. Isto o torna quase como que meu irmão gêmeo, e por consequência, você seria minha sobrinha...  
- V-você... m-meu tio? - Sakura gaguejou vermelha. Era tão complicado pensar em Eriol como sendo um tio. Tia Sonomi tudo bem, mas Eriol tinha quase a mesma idade que ela e...  
- Você tem a mesma idade que o senhor Kinomoto - Xiao-Lang comentou ao compreender aonde Eriol queria chegar - não é difícil imaginar que pensava em Sakura como uma querida sobrinha.  
Eriol assentiu. Seria mais fácil assim.  
- Isso mesmo, Xiao-Lang! Mantive minha forma infantil, mas na verdade sou tão velho quanto Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
A esta altura a cabeça de Sakura estava dando muitas voltas, completamente confusa. O que não passou despercebido de Eriol.  
- Sinto muito, Sakura. Deve ser muito difícil para você compreender tudo isso. Mas infelizmente vou ter de incomodá-la mais uma vez...  
Sakura percebeu logo um pouco de dor na voz dele. Como a garota sensível e bondosa que era, ela logo recuperou-se no afã de ajudar aqueles que ela gostava.  
- Eriol, você precisa de algo da gente?  
Eriol sorriu tristemente: - Sim, Sakura. Eu preciso de uma família.

_"Família..."_

- Família? - Xiao-Lang murmurou avaliando a palavra. Os significados que ela tinha para ele.  
Família era uma mãe e quatro irmãs barulhentas. Era Wei. Era Mei Ling.  
Ele queria que Sakura também fizesse parte de sua família. Um dia.  
Família era quando ele tinha dor de cabeça com a bagunça das irmãs, um templo de paz no meio da tempestade na presença de Wei. Um frio na barriga na presença da mãe, uma sensação de desespero e afeto ao falar com Mei Ling quando crianças.  
Ele teve um pai. Mas ele era muito criança para se lembrar dele. Ele se perguntava como seria sua vida se o pai estivesse a seu lado para orientá-lo e amá-lo.  
Mas apesar dessa perda, desse vazio que era a falta do pai, ele tinha uma família. Mas Eriol... não. O que Eriol ansiava?  
Seria ele capaz de entender os anseios de Eriol?

- Uma família? - Sakura perguntou também incerta.  
Família era um pai carinhoso, um irmão super-protetor (e chato) e uma mãe falecida, mas que a amou muito enquanto viva.  
Era uma sensação gostosa de fazer parte, de ser importante e especial, ao mesmo tempo saber que não era o centro do mundo.  
Era saber que tinha para onde voltar, e que alguém se importava com ela, mesmo sem nada dizer.  
Ela sentia falta da mãe de vez em quando. Falta de uma mão terna e quente em sua cabeça pondo-a para dormir enquanto entoava palavras suaves e carinhosas. Ela queria poder abraçar a sua mãe como ela podia abraçar seu pai (e seu irmão).  
Mas apesar da ausência de sua mãe, ela tinha uma família. Mas Eriol...

- Família... - murmurou Tomoyo.  
Ela era filha única. Sua mãe apesar de ser muito ocupada era muito carinhosa. Se precisasse faltar no serviço ela faltaria por Tomoyo.  
Seu pai... ela não pensava muito em seu pai. Ao contrário do senhor Fujitaka que sempre falou muito de Nadeshiko, sua mãe não comentava muito sobre seu pai. Ela falava mais da mãe da Sakura e do avô delas.  
Às vezes... Tomoyo ficava a imaginar como seria viver com um pai, uma mãe e irmãos. Ela continuaria a ser esta Tomoyo ou seria outra Tomoyo? Ela amaria Sakura se sua vida fosse diferente?  
Mas qualquer que fosse a leve angústia que sentia ao pensar sobre sua família, ela ao menos tinha uma família. Para Eriol foi impossível ter uma... tudo para ajudar Sakura.

_Próxima parada: estação Tóquio. Senhores passageiros..._

- Kaho! Me larga! Tanto escândalo pra tomar chá!  
- Touya? - Sakura estranhou o comportamento de seu irmão.  
O rosto da professora Mizuki parecia sapeca. Sakura continuou não entendendo nada. E por quê Touya estava vermelho?  
- Tá pior que a Akizuki! - reclamou Touya enquanto era conduzido para fora do trem.  
- Heim? - Sakura estranhou mais ainda - espera a gente!  
Por um instante tudo pareceu se congelar. Eriol! Claro...  
- O que quis dizer com família, Eriol?  
Eriol sorriu: - Vou me casar mês que vem com Kaho. E queria que você, seu irmão e seu pai comparecessem.  
- Hã?!?  
- Então... você quer que seu único irmão esteja presente. - Xiao-Lang parecia compreender.  
- Exatamente. - Eriol respondeu.  
- HEIM?!?

_Extou confuja_

Sakura suspirava pela enésima vez. Kerberos também não parecia encontrar uma solução fácil para o dilema.  
Eriol não era o tipo de menino que fica se exibindo. Usar uma magia para parar o tempo apenas para dizer aquilo... devia significar muito para ele.  
- Ai ai ai, Kero! Eu quero ajudar Eriol, mas... se papai descobrir tudo eu não sei o que pode acontecer!  
- Hmmm... - parecia que Kerberos continuava pensativo.  
- Kero? - Sakura estranhou o amigo.  
- Hã? Sakura? O que foi? - Kerberos disse abrindo os olhos cheios de ramela.  
- KERO! Você tava dormindo?!?  
Enquanto se desviava das almofadas, Kero tentou se explicar: - Não, não, Sakura. Eu estava pensando, sério! É só que é um problema muito difícil e fiquei esgotado. Pensar cansa sabia?  
- Mentiroso! você tava dormindo! - ela retrucou fazendo bico.  
- De qualquer forma não acho que possamos resolver tudo sozinhos. Talvez devessemos consultar o Chokito.  
- Hã? O Yukito? Mas por quê?  
- De certa forma, o Paquito também passou por uma situação parecida. - Kero explicou - Talvez ele possa encontrar uma forma mais diplomática para revelar tudo para o seu pai, Sakura.  
- Pode ser... vou pedir pro Touya trazer ele aqui em casa então - Sakura se decidiu.  
- Oba! Isso significa que você vai fazer... doces!!!  
- Kero! foi só pra isso que você...  
E a briga continua...

**Comentários do autor:**

Vejo que o conto está fora do meu controle. Os personagens dizem as coisas que querem e agora Periquito foi também envolvido. Só falta Ruby Moon de dama de honra...  
Se vocês estão lendo isto aqui é porque houve uma quantidade considerável de gente desesperada pedindo para que eu continuasse a estória. Pra falar a verdade sou muito manteiga derretida: apenas uma pessoa me pedir já é o suficiente. *x*  
É intrigante penetrar na mente de Eriol, ver o que ele quer. Também me fascino com a mentalidade de Spinel Sun e de Ruby Moon, mas acho Kaho mais divertida.  
O conto continua, claro. Não sei direito como termina, já que eles ainda não me disseram. Mas acho que tudo vai acabar bem.

intel+  
KIKItsune

[1] Não estou falando de vagão-restaurante. Nos trens-bala e expressos há uma comissária de bordo que passa pelos vagões vendendo bentos (marmitas) e bebidas.  



	3. Hesitação

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.

O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória. Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.

**Hesitação**  
_by Misato KIKI Inverse_

- Oi Sakura! Você queria me ver? - perguntou Yukito assim que chegou.  
Uma sombra cobriu o rosto de Sakura. Ela sentia no fundo de sua alma que algo do sorriso de Yukito era falso. Ele sofria mas não queria preocupá-la. Ele devia desconfiar o motivo de ter sido chamado.  
- Yukito e-eu...  
Como pedir seu conselho? Como podia ter coragem de rasgar uma ferida que ainda estava cicatrizando?  
Ela girou nos calcanhares instintivamente, com vergonha em encarar Yukito e fazê-lo sofrer novamente. Sentiu então uma mudança de pressão e uma forte luz brilhar às suas costas.  
- Por que me convocou, Mestra das Cartas?  
A voz de Yue.  
Foi a gota d'água.

Kero viu Sakura subir voando para o quarto dela. Ele meneou a cabeça pesadamente e se dirigiu a seu companheiro: - O que você fez desta vez?  
- Nada - Yue respondeu no timbre monótono de sempre.  
Suspirando Kerberos voltou a sua forma original: - Você precisa dar um jeito nesse seu humor, Yue.  
- Vocês me chamaram para me ensinar a fazer comédia?  
O semblante sério de Kerberos se torceu numa careta: - Você acabou de fazer uma piada?  
- Claro que não - Yue retrucou desviando o olhar - vamos direto ao assunto.  
"Você disfarça, mas não me engana. Yue... você está mudando" pensou Kero um pouco satisfeito com o amigo.  
- Por que me olha dessa forma? - Yue estranhou - por acaso estou com cara de palhaço?  
- Hrumph! - pigarreou Kerberos - Bem, Yue a questão é a seguinte...

_Boba! Boba! Boba!_

Por que ela fugiu assim? Ela não era mais a menininha apaixonada pelo rapaz mais velho de dois anos atrás.  
Mas ela não podia encará-lo. Ela sabia que Yukito magoou-se muito ao descobrir que não era um ser humano de verdade. Que era apenas a metade falsa de um ser mágico chamado Yue.  
E isso também era culpa dela. Se ela tivesse sido mais forte, Yukito continuaria a viver feliz imaginando que tinha avós, continuaria a achar que era humano.  
E agora ela faria o mesmo com o pai dela. Ela não tinha poderes para impedir o sofrimento dele... ou de Eriol...  
- Sakura?  
A voz a pegou de surpresa.  
- Sakura, você está aí dentro?  
- Yukito? Eu...  
- Posso entrar?  
Ela enxugou rápido as lágrimas. Mas logo percebeu a inutilidade de tal gesto.  
- Sim pode... - ela respondeu com voz tímida.

Yukito entrou com cautela: - É a primeira vez que entro em seu quarto depois que você redecorou ele Sakura.  
Ela enrubesceu. "Redecorar" significava uma transição. Ela já não era mais uma criança, e os móveis e algumas roupas tinham de refletir o amadurecimento dela.  
Significava que meninos (até Touya) não entravam mais no quarto dela. Que havia cantos secretos, onde ela guardava coisas íntimas de mocinhas: diário, a cama do Kero...  
Tão distraída estava que não percebeu que Yukito sentou-se a seu lado na cama. Gentilmente ele pegou em seu queixo e fitou-a nos olhos.  
- Esteve chorando, não foi? - ele perguntou de forma gentil.  
Como uma criança, ela meneou a cabeça assentindo. Logo sentia as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos de novo.  
- Por minha causa?  
Desta vez ela assentiu um vigoroso NÃO antes de falar: - Não é culpa sua. É que eu...  
- Também não é culpa sua, Sakura.  
- Hã? Yukito pegou no ursinho que Xiao-Lang deu pra ela.  
- Sabe, Sakura. Eu sempre me perguntava "por que meus avós não voltam? será que eles se esqueceram de mim?"  
... era uma forma que eu tinha para me proteger da terrível verdade: que eu estava sozinho no mundo. Que eu não tinha ninguém. Uma família distante ao menos era algo melhor do que ser um órfão.  
- Você não está sozinho no mundo! - retrucou Sakura de forma veemente.  
Yukito sorriu: - Eu sei.  
Ela ficou confusa. Ele continuou.  
- Eu sei que não estou sozinho. Eu tenho você e o Touya que sempre me trataram como se eu fosse da sua própria família. E pensar que até pouco tempo atrás eu me martirizava porque eu não tinha uma...  
... até que Touya me mostrou que era melhor ter uma família de verdade agora, do que viver amargurado por causa de uma mentira do passado.  
Ele sorriu para ela: - Se eu não sou um ser humano... se eu não tenho família... nada disso me importa. Não importa se vivi uma mentira. Agora sei a verdade. E sabendo quem sou, minha busca está terminada. E assim tenho a chance de encontrar uma família para mim.  
Ela entendeu.  
Talvez seu pai ficasse desapontado em descobrir suas origens, o porque de não ter um pai e uma mãe.  
Mas ao mesmo tempo... ele finalmente poderia se encontrar com seu irmão, com alguém que se importasse com ele tanto quanto Sakura se importava com Touya. Não seria mais um "zé ninguém". Teria raízes e teria um amigo.  
- Por isso - Yukito concluiu - Não fique triste por minha causa. Estou bem, sério! Não estou triste, nem bravo com você. Isso é coisa de sua cabecinha.  
Ele apontou com o dedo para a testa dela, dando um empurrãozinho. O carinho a fez rir.  
- Foi por isso que me chamou? - Yukito perguntou com um olhar terno e carinhoso.  
Sakura respondeu que não com a cabeça: - Mas mesmo assim você já me respondeu o que eu queria perguntar, Yukito.  
E dizendo isso abraçou um confuso Yukito.

_Faz muito tempo..._

- ... que ninguém faz faxina nesta casa!  
Como sempre, Ruby Moon expressava sinceramente o seu desagrado em serviços braçais.  
- Por que é que você não usa sua magia para limpar a casa, Eriol? - murmurou ele num muxoxo.  
- Não seria divertido - ele respondeu sorrindo.  
- Pare de reclamar, Ruby Moon. Pelo menos você tem mãos para fazer o serviço sujo!  
Spinel Sun tinha razão. Ele só servia como porta-treco e estava carregado de coisas: balde, bacia, detergente, sabão, esfregão (dentro do balde). Aquilo tudo devia pesar um bocado na boca dele!  
(Não me perguntem como ele falou de boca cheia)  
- Eriol, pra que tudo isso afinal? - Ruby Moon perguntou enquanto espanava a lareira - Já tem o que você queria (e eu não, hunf!) e pode continuar sua vida com sua namorada.  
Eriol riu de mansinho antes de responder: - Ruby Moon, tem coisas que não posso resolver com magia ou criando criaturas como vocês.  
- Como o que? - perguntou Ruby intrigado.  
- Como ser parte.  
Claro que Ruby Moon não compreendeu seu enigmático senhor.

Alguém que entendia Eriol explicou os motivos do menino para Touya durante o percurso Narita-Tóquio.[1]  
- Deixa eu ver se entendi... você vai se casar com um menino de doze anos de idade?  
Ela sorria feito uma louca. A paisagem mutante vista pela janela do trem ajudava compor um estranho pano de fundo.  
- Definitivamente você perdeu o juízo!  
- Juízo tem a ver mais com Yukito, mas podemos deixar isso de lado por enquanto.  
Touya fitou a moça por um momento. Ela continuava a sorrir de forma enlouquecedora.  
- Você tá falando sério...  
- Quando foi que eu menti? (só esqueci de dizer a verdade, mas...)  
- Kaho... não sei se você compreende as implicações do que disse. É legalmente impossível uma mulher da sua idade ter permissão de se casar com um moleque que nem saiu das fraldas.  
Ela fitou-o com um olhar compreensivo: - Touya, ele é bem mais velho que nós dois.  
...  
- Heim?  
- Vamos começar do início? Temos tempo até chegarmos a Tóquio - Kaho disse observando o painel luminoso do vagão. [2]

-... seria muito mais simples se você simplesmente crescesse e se casasse com Kaho.  
- Assim, ele não poderia nunca mais ser parte da família de Sakura, Ruby Moon - explicou Spinel.  
- Mas se ele ama Kaho, ele pode começar uma família do zero! Não vejo porque tanto drama.  
- Não é drama, Ruby Moon - Eriol interrompeu - é simplesmente uma questão de afeição.  
- Coisa que você dificilmente também gosta de abrir mão. Afinal foi uma gritaria pra você deixar o pobre irmão de Sakura em paz, não foi, Rubinho?  
Esse comentário deixou Ruby Moon histérico: - Não me chame de Rubinho!!![3]  
("Pra quem me chamou a série toda de Suppy é pouco!" pensou Spinel Sun)

- Então... aquele menino é meu tio?  
Kaho assentiu sorrindo. Parecia o Gato Sorridente de Alice no País das Maravilhas.  
- Ainda bem que eu já posso pedir cerveja. Preciso de uma bebida urgente!  
- Ouvi dizer que chá com Brandy é muito bom![4]  
Touya fitou a ex-namorada com um olhar azedo. Mas nada disse.

**Comentários do autor:**

Se você ainda está comigo, quer dizer que já notou uma coisa: não costumo "japonizar" as palavras.  
Portanto não me peçam para que um personagem chame o outro de "Sakura-chan", "Eriol-kun", "Yukito-san". Meu estilo não é esse e não vou colocar esse tipo de coisas. Sei o suficiente de japonês para escrever em japonês (se eu tivesse um editor decente), mas como não estou escrevendo em japonês, vocês vão ficar sem essas palavras.  
[Seria diferente se fosse chinês. Talvez eu me esforçasse em um conto de Xiao-Lang, como Ina-chan fez nos contos dela. (e só a chamo de Ina-chan porque é o nome artístico dela aqui em fanfiction.net).]  
Como disse, sei japonês o suficiente para me virar no Japão. Tanto que todas as paisagens que descrevi durante o percurso Tóquio-Narita são verdadeiras. Foi o que eu vi enquanto estava por lá (apesar de não saber o nome das coisas).  
Certas características do Japão, os meios de transporte, também coloquei nos meus contos. Espero que apreciem meus esforços.

intel+  
KIKItsune

[1] Os trens do Japão como Expressos e Shinkansens trabalham com sistema de reserva de assentos. Mas se o trem estiver vazio não é difícil você conseguir ficar em outro vagão. Funciona mais com os Shinkansens que tem vagões reservados e vagões livres, mas usei desse recurso no Expresso Narita para dar um pouco de privacidade aos dois grupos.  
[2] Nos Expressos de Narita existe um painel com esquema do percurso do trem. Esse esquema fornece a localização atual do trem, e o tempo estimado de chegada.  
[3] Me desculpem os fãs de Barrichello. Eu queria que Spinel desse o troco em Ruby Moon pelo menos uma vez, hehe...  
[4] É gostoso mesmo, de acordo com um amigo meu. Só que a bebida em questão é mencionada em Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Ginga Eiyu Densetsu) outro anime que gosto muito. É a bebida preferida do Almirante Yang Wen Li. 


	4. Acertando os ponteiros

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória. Se o autor for perseguido, ele   
vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é mais amigável a escritores de   
fanfic.  
  
/Acertando os ponteiros/  
*by Misato KIKI Inverse*  
  
"Todo ser humano é uma mistura de sentimentos contraditórios... Ao mesmo tempo que quer ser dono de   
seu destino também deseja que outros tomem decisões difíceis em seu lugar... em essência que alguém   
o proteja. Esse sentimento manifesta-se mais claramente em algumas mulheres na dicotomia de seus   
sonhos: elas querem um príncipe encantado que as salve, mas também querem ser as heróinas que salvam   
o mundo, mulheres modernas e fortes que protegem seus filhos. Portanto, vocês devem tomar cuidado   
redobrado no exercício do magistério, pois tais impulsos podem sair fora do controle. Não é mesmo,   
senhorita Mizuki?"  
  
Kaho sorriu. Faziam quantos anos que o professor a alertara (durante aquela aula onde dormira)? Ainda   
era então jovem e o mundo era um desafio para ela. Um divertido desafio.  
  
Sabia que se encontraria com Touya e nutriria uma grande afeição por ele. Sabia que ele não seria o   
amor de sua vida... que ele a esperava em outro lugar.  
  
Mas apesar de tudo... o poder dela não era ilimitado. Ela não podia prever aquilo.  
  
- Bom dia?  
  
"Como esse menino me pegou desprevenida?" pensou a jovem Mizuki.  
  
Nada a surpreendia. Pelo menos dentro de suas previsões do dia-a-dia tinha alguma noção do que lhe   
aconteceria. Não, não... nada do tipo "vou levar bronca do chefe, vou comer crepe no almoço, à noite   
vai dar para ir no cinema".  
  
Suas previsões tinham um aspecto mais geral. Algo do tipo "vai acontecer algo no serviço, vou encontrar   
alguém interessante, antes do dia acabar devo ter uma surpresa". Isso! Na linha dos horóscopos, só que   
do tipo que funciona.  
  
O menino não estava nos planos.  
  
Não que isso incomodasse Kaho: o menino de óculos e cabelos negros parecia educado e gentil. Algo que   
ela raramente encontrava hoje em dia. Bem, teve o Touya...  
  
- Pois não, em que posso ajudá-lo? - perguntou Kaho recuperando-se rapidamente. Afinal como monitora   
do museu não seria nada bom para o currículo dela constar que fora pega dormindo no serviço.  
  
O menino sorriu de forma tão completa e sincera que o coração dela parou por um instante: - Eu queria   
saber naquela seção é que ficam os documentos e livros raros...  
  
"A seção restrita?" Kaho viu-se pertuntando a si mesma o que faria um menino tão jovem se interessar   
pelas coleções expostas. Normalmente eles estariam em bandos perguntando "Onde estão os dinossauros?!"  
  
- Desculpe, querido, mas somente pessoal autorizado pode entrar ali - ela respondeu após um segundo -   
mesmo alguns funcionários estão proibidos de entrar lá.  
  
- Mesmo... você?  
  
  
*Por que eu fiz aquilo?...*  
  
  
Mesmo agora ela se perguntava se não tinha sonhado acordada. Se era uma peça pregada pela sua   
imaginação.  
  
Foi real e ao mesmo tempo, onírico. Ela reagiu como se fosse uma adolescente de treze anos na presença   
dele: nervosa, atrapalhada, sem saber o que responder, lerda...  
  
E era apenas um menino...  
  
Mas uma criança não tinha aquele tipo de olhar. Foi apenas um instante, mas ela viu mais do que um   
menino. Viu alguém bem mais velho do que seu corpo físico permitia.  
  
Um olhar matreiro, divertido... mas não de criança. De alguém que sabe de algo... que você não sabe!  
  
Por que ela prendeu a respiração? Por que sentia que seu peito parecia explodir?  
  
- Senhorita? - ele chamou voltando a ser apenas um simples menino - Está passando bem?  
  
Ela assentiu sorrindo. Aos olhos dele devia parecer uma monitora irritada prestes a explodir exasperada.   
E se pensasse bem, era a primeira vez que algo a incomodava e podia muito bem explodir como outras colegas   
já haviam feito. Mas algo dentro dela disse para continuar a partida.  
  
- Se quiser eu posso perguntar ao curador o que tem lá. Venha amanhã, está bem?  
  
Ele pareceu surpreso por um momento. Mas então sorriu e seguiu o grupo de alunos: - Está bem!  
  
  
*Por que fiz aquilo?...*  
  
  
Foi uma tolice enorme. Claro que era necessário um agente, um elo de ligação, um foco, uma referência.  
  
Mas porque ele não foi capaz de manter sua máscara?  
  
Não precisava ter sorrido daquele jeito. Não precisava ter irritado a monitora. Agora ela estaria mais   
retincente em colaborar com ele, mesmo sob domínio hipnótico.  
  
Foi quase irresistível. Ele estava se divertindo e mostrou seu sorriso. Não o sorriso feito, aquele   
que usava para que as pessoas não ficassem preocupadas. Ele usou o sorriso de alguém que conhece as   
regras do jogo, que sabe o que tem atrás da porta número um...  
  
Ele se recriminava, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que o que foi feito não podia ser desfeito. Ele fôra um   
tolo, não teve controle de sua tolice, mas agora de nada adiantava se angustiar.  
  
O que incomodava ele era... por que diabos ele agira daquela forma?  
  
Bem, ele fizera também uma promessa estúpida. Talvez houvesse um motivo para ter agido daquela forma.   
No momento o melhor era fazer a janta pois...  
  
- O que tem pra janta hoje?  
  
- Nada ainda, Ruby Moon.  
  
  
  
- Então foi assim que vocês se conheceram... peraí! Mas você mesma não tinha previsto que eu não seria   
a pessoa certa pra você e que nós dois íamos encontrar...? Então devia...  
  
- Touya, você é um bom menino, mas muito apressado - Kaho respondeu rindo e dando tapinhas na cabeça   
dele - Por que não me deixa continuar?  
  
  
  
Spinel Sun seguia fielmente seu senhor pelos corredores da residência de Eriol Hiragizawa. Mas uma   
dúvida corroía sua mente: - Eriol, porque você simplesmente não entra lá? Afinal você é o maior mago   
deste mundo. Nada é impossível para você.  
  
- Meu bom Spinel... ser o maior mago e poder fazer tudo não são necessariamente a mesma coisa - Eriol   
respondeu entrando numa sala.  
  
- Veja - ordenou Eriol ao seu mascote para que fitasse um estranho espelho - e sinta.  
  
Spinel se concentrou. Ele viu pelo espelho a porta do museu. Ele percebeu um poder enorme emanando   
do lacre. Um poder semelhante ao de Ruby Moon. Poder da Lua.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu que seu companheiro não teria a menor chance de lidar com o lacre. Ele mesmo   
não tinha como lidar. Foi um lacre projetado especialmente contra seres criados por magia.  
  
- Entende, Spinel? - Eriol explicou - Não tenho acesso, pois meu poder não é o da Lua. E mesmo Ruby   
Moon não seria capaz de quebrar o selo. Somente um ser que desenvolveu a magia da Lua pode entrar lá.  
  
- Aí que entra a tal monitora, não é? É ela quem você viu em suas previsões?  
  
Eriol pareceu considerar por um momento: - Sim e não. Eu sinto o poder da Lua nela, Spinel. E sei que   
ela é o vetor para ajudar minha sucessora. Mas...  
  
- Mas? - Spinel estranhava a hesitação de seu senhor.  
  
- Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sei quem é ela, Spinel Sun - respondeu Eriol finalmente - Não sei como   
convencê-la a em ajudar, o que usar para barganhar a ajuda dela, e pior: se ela já possui motivos   
para me ajudar.  
  
- Não está se esquecendo de duas coisas? - perguntou Spinel.  
  
- E o que seriam? - retrucou Eriol saindo de seu estado meditativo.  
  
- Primeiro: você tem medo de se colocar em poder dela...  
  
- Claro, Spinel. Afinal eu tenho o poder de Clow e não posso permitir que esse poder fique refém   
de...  
  
- E segundo - interrompeu Spinel pigarreando um pouco - talvez você tema pela segurança dela...  
  
  
  
- Espera aí! - exclamou Touya exasperado - Como é que você sabe o que eles planejavam?  
  
- Ele me contou - respondeu Kaho com um sorriso singelo mas matreiro - Agora pare de interromper a   
narrativa. Os leitores vão ficar confusos com nossas interrupções.  
  
  
  
No dia seguinte, ele encontrou-a na ala nipônica do museu. Teria ele despertado suspeitas?  
  
- Bom dia, amiguinho. - ela cumprimentou o menino.  
  
- Bom dia, senhorita monitora.  
  
Um silêncio meio embaraçoso caiu sobre ambos. Nenhum deles sabia o nome do outro!  
  
- Pode me chamar de Kaho - ela se adiantou.  
  
- O meu nome é Eriol, senhorita Kaho - ele apresentou-se.  
  
- Hélio? - "Sol?" Kaho imaginou o astro-rei por um instante.  
  
- Não, não! Não precisa me chamar de senhorita. Apenas Kaho basta.  
  
- Como queira, Kaho - ele respondeu sorrindo - e meu nome não é Hélio: é Eriol, Kaho.  
  
"Que sorriso lindo" pensou Kaho "Mulher controle-se. Como pode se derreter por um menino?"  
  
- Como prometi, perguntei ao curador do museu o que temos naquela parte do museu. Grande parte são   
manuscritos antigos que somente pesquisadores autorizados podem manusear. Vou mostrar para você um   
microfilme que contém fotos deles, OK?  
  
Dizendo isso ela o conduziu até a sala de projeção. Porém qual não foi sua surpresa em descobrir que   
nenhum dos materiais que ela havia solicitado ali se encontravam.  
  
- Mas que coisa! Vou verificar com o responsável o que aconteceu. Não saia daqui.  
  
Claro que tal conselho era inútil. Pois foi através de magia que ele sutilmente "sumiu" com o material.   
Da mesma forma que ele alterou as percepções dela e conduzia até a sala proibida.  
  
"O poder dela é forte, mas apenas em um aspecto. Só preciso usá-la como chave. Apenas isso..." justificava-se   
Eriol.  
  
Então porque ele sentia-se tão mal em manipulá-la?  
  
Ela destravou o selo mágico imaginando entrar na sala de monitores. Vendo que ninguém estava lá, saiu à   
procura do tal Jefferson pelo resto do museu.  
  
"Bem, agora podemos pesquisar melhor. Deve haver uma forma de fazer Yue cooperar com ela." pensou Eriol.  
  
  
  
*Por que ela estava tão brava?*  
  
Não era normal isso. Nada conseguia tirar ela do sério. Por que estava tão zangada só porque o material   
não estava lá como ela pedira?  
  
Claro que ela já se zangara na vida. Mas nunca por algo tão pequeno. Ela parecia...  
  
Com as meninas que tinham TPM, ou que...  
  
"Não! ele é apenas um menino!" ela gritou mentalmente para si mesma.  
  
Quer Kaho admitisse ou não, ela jamais sentira-se assim antes. Talvez um pouco com Touya, mas nunca nenhum   
homem foi capaz de impressioná-la de verdade. (também... qualquer mulher inteligente se sentiria enojada   
com as exibições que alguns imbecis fazem).  
  
Eriol... desde o primeiro instante a surpreendeu. E sorria de uma forma tão sensual como nenhum homem   
sabia fazer...  
  
"Lá vou eu de novo! Kaho, quantas vezes preciso dizer? É um menino! Uma criança! Você tem idade para ser   
tia dele!"  
  
  
  
- Entendo...  
  
Havia então uma forma! Uma maneira de restringir o poder da Lua, usando o mesmo elemento.  
  
Ou pelo menos a idéia de uma magia. Não achara uma solução, apenas uma sugestão. O autor da mesma jamais   
testara para falar a verdade.  
  
"Mesmo assim, parece fazer sentido" pensou Eriol.  
  
- Melhor sair daqui antes que ela perceb...  
  
Tolo! Ele melhor que ninguém devia saber. Ele o maior mago do mundo? Há! Que piada...  
  
"A Lua é um elemento que se firma na escuridão. Se apóia e dela tira parte de seu provento, tanto quanto   
do Sol."  
  
Ele mesmo dissera isso para Spinel. O poder de Eriol vinha das Trevas, mas também do próprio Sol. A Lua   
duplamente se apoiava em seu poder para se manter.  
  
O que isso significava? Simples: Eriol não devia ficar tanto tempo exposto a um elemento da Lua que não   
estivesse sob o controle direto dele! Que ele ao entrar naquela sala tornava-se, por assim dizer, alimento   
das criaturas mágicas da mesma!  
  
- Tolo... Sair... não posso...  
  
  
  
/Comentários do autor:/  
  
Hum... creio que as pessoas não vão aceitar o casamento de um menino com uma mulher feita. Mesmo que   
eu já tenha idade para ser avô da maioria dos leitores por aqui.  
  
Bem, se nem Sir McKellen consegue se livrar do preconceito creio que seria demais imaginar que eu não   
teria alguns problemas.  
  
Ops! Estou falando feito o Eriol. Desculpe, imersão em personagem.  
  
Espero que estejam apreciando este conto. Não que seja grande coisa, mas estou me divertindo.  
  
Droga, agora escorreguei pro modo Kaho. Tentarei manter-me sã até o fim da estória. Porém fiquem avisados:   
também tenho o modo Touya azedo dentre minhas personalidades (nunca se sabe quando se precisa dele).  
  
intel+  
KIKItsune 


	5. salvando o dia

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória. Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar   
a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
  
  
/Salvando o dia/  
*by Misato KIKI Inverse*  
  
  
- Que foi isso?  
  
Na verdade, Kaho não tinha certeza do que ouviu ou pensou ter ouvido. Parecia alguém gemendo?  
  
Ou foi o baque surdo de algo macio caindo? ... Algo macio?!? Um corpo?  
  
E por que ela estava correndo? E por que justo na direção da ala restrita?  
  
- Quem?  
  
O menino jazia no chão frio. Se era um truque para não levar bronca! Não... não parecia ser truque.  
  
- Que diabos?!  
  
Ela alucinava? Que sombras eram aquelas ao redor do corpo dele? Demônios?...  
  
- Que é que estou dizendo?!  
  
Não eram demônios, tanto quanto ela era. Mas eram perigosos para o menino pois pareciam ávidos pela   
aura dele.  
  
Ela não tinha medo. Afinal, ela vivera no templo Tsukimine toda sua infância e estava acostumada com   
coisas estranhas que dariam arrepios a muitos ocidentais. Estórias de fantasmas e espectros, reverência   
aos mortos e ancestrais são uma segunda natureza dela e da maioria do povo japonês. Só agora nos tempos   
modernos é que as crianças tem medo de fantasmas... mas é mais por causa dos filmes ocidentais do que   
por falta de convivência.[1]  
  
Os espectros eram familiares. Deviam estar ligados ao poder da Lua como ela.  
  
- Consegue se levantar?  
  
Foi então que sentiu a aura do menino. Era poderosa, mais do que sentira em Touya. Mesmo enfraquecido e   
pálido como estava, ela sentia o pulsar do poder dentro dele.  
  
O que tornava mais premente tirá-lo dali. Ela era um ser humano com o poder da Lua. Mas criaturas dali   
precisavam de um poder externo para se manter. Quanto mais enfraquecido o lacre, mais perigoso para   
aquele que detinha o poderes mágicos do Sol como ele.  
  
  
  
- Onde...?  
  
- Na enfermaria do museu. Eu o trouxe pra cá.  
  
A monitora!  
  
Eriol tentou levantar-se de sobressalto, mas como era de se esperar ficou tonto e quase caiu. Kaho   
amparou-o e colocou-o de volta no leito.  
  
Um minuto de silêncio constrangido os envolveu.  
  
- Pensei ter dito para não entrar na ala restrita - ela falou irritada.  
  
Eriol sorriu: - Ah, senhorita Kaho... você sabe como nós crianças somos curiosas.  
  
O sorriso dele a irritou. Não era o sorriso de um menino travesso, de um moleque. Esse sorriso lançava   
uma irritação cujas raízes enrodilhavam-se profundamente na psique dela.  
  
- Não me venha - ela disse entredentes - com essa! Não minta pra mim. Você sabia muito bem o que estava   
fazendo, Eriol!  
  
Por que ela segurou-o tão firmemente pelos ombros? Quando foi que colocou-o tão próximo de si?  
E por que tremia tanto por tocá-lo?  
  
"É apenas um menino!" gritou seu subconsciente.  
  
Abruptamente ela soltou-o e virou-se como se fosse sair correndo da sala.  
  
E sairia... se ele não a tivesse detido.  
  
Segurando-a gentil mas firmemente, ele disse: - Me perdoe...  
  
Que menino consegue fazer isso? Não era normal. Um menino não sabe pedir desculpas dessa forma! Um menino   
levado não sabe mexer assim com as emoções de uma mulher adulta!  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
  
  
- Quem é você?!?  
  
- Meu nome é Eriol...  
  
- Não foi isso que eu perguntei! Eu perguntei quem é você realmente!  
  
Eriol ficou por um momento sem saber o que fazer. Ele percebeu que Kaho não era uma mulher qualquer desde o   
primeiro momento que a viu. Foi com muito custo que ele ocultou sua natureza dela. Agora ele estava em maus   
lençóis...  
  
- Eu...  
  
Mas como explicar? E se ele estivesse enganado? E se ela estivesse apenas irritada por ele tê-la desobedecido?   
Contar a verdade seria o mesmo que um atestado de insanidade. Seria um passo para que descobrissem   
que ele não tinha pais, e mais outro para que o trancafiassem em um manicômio, ficasse sob custódia do   
Estado. Claro que ele poderia fugir quando quisesse, mas não seria prático ter oficiais correndo atrás   
dele.  
  
A luz da compreensão iluminou a mente de Kaho. Em tom mais suave ela disse: - Você não é criança, é Eriol?  
  
- Que... que quer dizer com isso? - retrucou ele com o coração um pouco disparado.  
  
- Seu jeito de falar e de agir... um menino não é educado como você. Nem saberia como agir em situação   
de estresse.  
  
Sentando-se na cama ela fitou-o demoradamente: - Tenho certeza de que você não é o que aparenta ser.  
  
"Eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você, Touya. Nós dois vamos ainda encontrar a pessoa mais importante do   
mundo para nós antes de nos reencontrarmos de novo"  
  
Foi o que ela disse para o ex-namorado. Ela sentia algo por esse menino. Era apenas a segunda vez que   
o via, mas... mexia em suas emoções tanto quanto Touya.   
  
Touya impressionou-a naquele dia quando viu "aquilo" e agiu daquela forma madura.  
  
Eriol impressionava... mais ainda!  
  
Talvez ela estivesse louca. Talvez não... só havia um jeito de tirar a prova.  
  
"Se o curador entrar agora... vou ser despedida"  
  
Ela aproximou-se de Eriol, tomando o rosto dele nas mãos. Era tão macio e suave, e tão frágil. Seu   
respirar tão quente...  
  
"O que é que estou fazendo?" ela gritou mentalmente dando-se conta que estava prestes a beijá-lo!  
  
Eriol por seu lado também parecia atônito com toda aquela situação. Clow previra isso? Por que não conseguia   
se lembrar?  
  
Ela não fazer parte das previsões de Clow. Ele não ser capaz de se lembrar dela no futuro... será que   
isto não era o que ele procurava?  
  
E era tão bom sentir o toque dela. Ela parecia tão forte e segura. Mas ele podia sentir o tremor de suas   
mãos, incerta tanto quanto ele do que estava fazendo.  
  
Sentiu o breve recuar hesitante ao perceber a "loucura" que estava prestes a fazer.  
  
E ele percebeu que seria loucura não fazer.  
  
  
  
/Comentários do autor:/  
  
Esperava alguns comentários a respeito do primeiro encontro de Eriol e Kaho. E somente no capítulo seguinte eu   
me dignaria a explicá-lo.  
  
Não sei se o encontro dos dois foi mostrado em CCSakura, seja em anime ou mangá. Aqui uso de minha licença poética   
para dar minha versão de como se deu tal encontro.  
  
Também vão aparecer alguns "erros". Mas tenham calma que eu vou "corrigi-los", OK?  
  
Hm? O quê? Ah... o capítulo de hoje? Devia colocar em uma classificação diferente? Não sei. Vocês estão todos   
vivos e respirando? Espero que sim. ^v^  
  
intel+  
KIKItsune  
  
  
  
[1] Pode parecer esquisito para vocês, mas é normal você sair carregando os restos mortais de seus parentes   
no Japão. Afinal cinzas são práticas de carregar. Normalmente ficam guardadas em um mosteiro-otera (não é   
templo)  
  
No dia-a-dia, os japoneses convivem bem com seus mortos. É normal nas casas de descendentes um mini-templo,   
onde coloca-se fotos dos falecidos, e oferece-se a eles doces e outras coisas, repartindo com eles nossos   
frutos, antes de nos servirmos.  
  
quote de fanfiction.net:  
"It's winter, a time for us all to be productive writers! ;)   
Let's all use this bad weather as an excuse to write! Write! WRITE!"  
Allykat D - author ID: 5065 


	6. Terremoto! (tdk Digmon)

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória. Se o autor for   
perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é mais   
amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
Terremoto! - tm Digmon [1]  
by Misato KIKI Inverse  
  
Como descrever o que sentiram? Como descrever um simples beijo?  
  
Não posso fazê-lo por vários motivos.  
  
O primeiro deles é porque não sou nenhum dos personagens em questão. O segundo   
é porque nunca beijei um garoto tão mais novo que eu. O terceiro é porque eles   
também não sabiam dizer como foi....  
  
E o quarto motivo é porque naquele momento eles não eram Eriol e Kaho, duas pessoas   
distintas que se beijaram e tiveram um pouco de prazer nesse simples gesto.  
  
Creio que por um breve momento, eles não eram apenas eles tão somente. Eram eles   
e uma terceira entidade. Um terceiro ser que era o ser completo, as duas partes   
juntas numa fugidia e curta transfiguração.  
  
Mas ao mesmo tempo eles mantinham suas personalidades e suas vontades. Eram eles...   
mas não eram.  
  
Enquanto estavam juntos, tudo parecia claro. Nenhuma pergunta ou dúvida nublava   
suas mentes. O futuro não era claro, mas sentiam que estava certo. Mesmo sem saber  
o que os esperava.  
  
Que era outra coisa que Clow ansiava.  
  
Que Fujitaka encontrara.  
  
Mas então o momento da revelação passou. A luz da revelação tremulou e se extinguiu.   
E a realidade retornou para ambos.  
  
Perceberam várias coisas.BR  
  
Kaho percebeu que tremia e que precisava respirar. E que a mão direita Eriol tocara seu   
rosto trazendo-a até os lábios dele, quando ela hesitou.  
  
Eriol percebeu que não importava que Kaho não estivesse em suas previsões. Ele não   
precisava saber de cada passo que ia dar. Com ela... ia dar tudo certo. Ah, claro, e   
que ele tinha feito bem em concluir o que Kaho tinha começado.  
  
- Você...  
  
- Meu nome é Eriol Hiragizawa. Mas em outra encarnação   
eu fui...  
  
  
  
Eriol sorriu com a lembrança... aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que ele se envolvia   
com alguém... em muito tempo.  
  
Ser Lead Clow foi muito complicado. Antes de mais nada ele temia as consequências de seus   
poderes, saber coisas sobre a pessoa amada, inclusive o destino dela e sua morte.  
  
E sabia que não encontraria alguém, enquanto fosse Lead Clow. Infelizmente, mesmo depois   
da separação, o poder ficou praticamente com ele. E aí morava o perigo...  
  
Pois se ele tivesse filhos, as crianças seriam mais poderosas que ele. Cada geração   
se desenvolve, e se torna mais poderosa. Sakura, sendo filha de Fujitaka que possuía   
apenas um décimo do poder de Clow crescera a tal ponto de ser capaz de invocar a magia   
no próprio Eriol.  
  
Claro que isso não aconteceu na família Li. Apesar de poderoso, Xiao-Lang foi uma exceção.   
Para manter a pureza da magia, o clã Li não aceitava qualquer vínculo com magia estrangeira.   
E isso foi fatal para o poder deles.   
  
A postura do governo comunista renegava a magia, as lendas antigas e o poder do Imperador.   
Chegou ao ponto de Mao Tsé refazer a caminhada pelo país, como uma revisão da caminhada  
de Kung Fu Tse (também conhecido pelos ocidentais por Confúcio). Com isso as antigas   
tradições chinesas foram consideradas subversivas e retrógradas.  
  
Não era de se admirar que a família Li que antes gozava de considerável prestígio, praticamente  
caísse em desgraça. Mas mesmo na ruína, um clã com passado tão glorioso não pode se sujeitar   
ao crime. Dessa forma, apesar de terem conhecimento das atividades do submundo delas não   
tomavam parte. Dessa forma, todos honravam o nome Li, pois era a única família que nunca   
se sujeitou a desonrar o nome dos seus ancestrais.[2]  
  
Mas isso tinha um preço: somente restava ao clã definhar com o mínimo de honra até seus   
momentos finais. Para eles era preferível a morte de um dragão, do que a vida desonrada   
de um verme.  
  
Algo se agitou no fluxo do destino. Uma ameaça despontou e a última matriarca do clã   
Li pressentiu o perigo.  
  
O passado não resolvido retornava: a ameaça das cartas Clow.  
  
Sim, ela devia ter imaginado que com as façanhas de seu filho, o clã Li terminaria com   
um último feito glorioso, antes de desaparecer. Ele retornaria como Senhor das Cartas e   
seria o último Mestre. Um mestre sem alunos.  
  
Mas quem poderia imaginar que o clã Li pudesse ter uma segunda chance?  
  
Que a herdeira de Clow pudesse ser parte do futuro deles?  
  
Isto também agradava Eriol. Em seu íntimo sempre tivera grande apreço pelos Li, e   
abominava o triste destino deles. Mas também sabia que grande parte do que o clã   
Li sofria era responsabilidade deles mesmos: na sua incapacidade de aceitar a mudança   
dos tempos, de se agarrar inutilmente a glórias passadas.  
  
O que nos remete de novo a Sakura. E a família dela.  
  
Eriol... não, Clow jamais tivera uma família, depois da morte de seus pais. Ele não   
podia. Ele era fruto da combinação das poderosas magias ocidental e oriental. Que   
espécie de legado deixaria a seus filhos? O que aconteceria se ele se apaixonasse por uma   
pessoa que também possuísse fortes poderes mágicos?  
  
Sim... ele sabia que amaria alguém como Kaho.  
  
E as chances de ter um semi-deus como filho eram assustadoras.  
  
Clow já tivera uma vida absurdamente calma e chata, sabendo o que esperar do futuro.   
Imagine como seria a vida de seu filho...  
  
- Uma vida chata não é divertida - Eriol comentou para si mesmo.  
  
  
  
- ELE... TE BEIJOU?  
  
Pobre Touya... Isso foi demais para a cabeça dele...  
  
  
  
  
Comentários do autor:  
  
A esta altura do campeonato, os "flamers" devem começar a surgir. Defensores dos casais   
Eriol+Tomoyo, Eriol+Ruby Moon, Eriol+Xiao-Lang, Eriol+seja-lá-quem-for (*x*).  
  
Crianças relaxem! O mundo não vai acabar só por que Eriol gosta da Kaho. ^v^  
  
Não sou eu quem diz que Eriol gosta da Kaho. Ele mesmo disse isso. Não estou inventando.   
Verifiquem o mangá. Vejam as pistas que ele deixou durante o anime.  
  
Não estou sendo cruel com Tomoyo, deixando ela para titia. Sejam razoáveis: a menina tem   
apenas doze anos. Vocês acham que ela nunca vai encontrar uma pessoa legal? ^v~  
  
Antes de mais nada sigo o conceito original de todos os personagens e não fico brincando   
com eles como se fossem meus. Eu acho interessante os fanfics onde Eriol fica com Tomoyo,   
por exemplo. Mas simplesmente não consigo ignorar a estória original. Sinto muito.  
  
Mas aí que está o desafio de um bom escritor de fanfic: ele não pode escrever o que   
quiser. Ele precisa antes de mais nada respeitar os personagens que pega emprestado,  
respeitar a mensagem da estória original. Sem isso, não há forma de atrair outros fãs   
para lerem nossas estórias. Deturpar completamente a estória original nem sempre é   
atraente para os outros fans...  
  
Mas é claro que se for escrever uma estória original ele tem toda liberdade para   
escrever o que quiser, hehe...  
  
"Não vejo muito sentido em escrever se não puder incomodar alguém" disse Kingsley   
Amis (novelista britânica, 1971)  
  
Bem falando de outra coisa: perceberam que coloco fatos históricos misturados ao meu   
conto? Bem, acho muito lindo romance... mas o que mais me irrita é imaginar que o   
"mundo só dos dois" vá durar para sempre, e que não precisam levar em conta o mundo   
lá fora. Isso acaba com qualquer romance... ou vida. E mesmo a paciência do leitor   
(ai minha diabetes!).  
  
intel+  
KIKItsune  
  
[1] Pelo menos eu não disse "Broca de ouro!"/"Cueca de Couro!"  
  
[2] Esta ressalva é para os inúmeros fanfics que retratam a família Li como parte   
da máfia chinesa. Parece que lá só tem mafioso, sô! (agradecimentos a Ina-chan) 


	7. Ai ai ai!

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória.   
Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é   
mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
Ai ai ai!  
by Misato KIKI Inverse  
  
- Papai? Nós chegamos...  
  
- Sejam bem vindos.  
  
- Desculpe a intromissão - pediram Xiao-Lang e Tomoyo fazendo uma reverência.  
  
- Fiquem à vontade. - Fujitaka disse sorrindo e olhando para os lados - Mas e seus outros   
amigos, Sakura? Eles não vem?   
  
Pânico! O que responder, ai ai ai!?  
  
Felizmente o pai dela sempre compreensivo respondeu por ela.  
  
- Ah, provavelmente eles tinham de desfazer as malas. Deviam estar cansados, não é mesmo,   
Sakura?  
  
- Isso! - exclamou Sakura com muita energia (e bem aliviada) - Depois eles disseram que nos   
fariam uma visita.  
  
- Seria muito bom. Xiao-Lang, Tomoyo vocês quer tomar um suco e comer bolo?  
  
- É muita gentileza, senhor Kinomoto. Obrigada - agradeceu Tomoyo.  
  
- Obrigado - Xiao-Lang murmurou meio embaraçado.  
  
  
  
Isso foi ontem...  
  
- Papai?  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto ergueu seu olhar da frigideira e sorriu para a filha: - Bom dia,   
Sakura. Acordou cedo hoje?  
  
- É... - ela sorriu meio embaraçada enquanto arrastava a cadeira para sentar-se à mesa.  
  
Foi quando Fujitaka parou com tudo o que estava fazendo e tomou a cadeira em frente à dela.  
Seu olhar era preocupado e gentil quando perguntou: - Quer me dizer algo, filhinha?  
  
Sakura ficou confusa por um momento. Como é que ele... Claro! Afinal ele era o pai dela.  
Ele sabia quando havia algo de errado com seus filhos.  
  
- Pai... sabe aquele negócio de você...  
  
- Sim? - ele perguntou surpreso com o silêncio de Sakura - Pode falar, minha filha.  
  
Ela desconversou para outro assunto: - Pai... você não se lembra de nada quando   
era criança, né?  
  
- Toda criança consegue se lembrar muito pouco do que aconteceu antes dos cinco anos...   
- ele concordou - É normal, minha filha. Você quer se lembrar de algo de sua mãe?  
  
Ela agitou um "não" com força a cabeça: - Eu sei que não dá pra lembrar muito, eu era  
muito pequena quando mamãe morreu. Não é isso que eu quero falar...  
  
Fujitaka percebeu que não era bom tentar adivinhar. O que quer que fosse, a dificuldade   
que Sakura tinha para se abrir não diminuia com suas tentativas de ajudá-la.  
  
Então ele esperou. Pacientemente. Que Sakura encontrasse as palavras.  
  
- Pai, lembra do que o senhor me disse sobre o vovô da mamãe? - Sakura começou.  
  
- Sim? - Fujitaka respondeu recordando-se do chocolate que sua filha enviara para o   
bisavô.  
  
- Na época, eu disse que você era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Lembra? - Sakura perguntou.  
  
- Obrigado, minha filha - Fujitaka sorriu.  
  
- Mas eu também queria dizer que você não era um João-ninguém, papai. - Sakura continuou - Eu  
não sabia na época, mas...  
  
Fujitaka pareceu confuso por um momento. Do que a filha estava falando?  
  
- Papai, tem coisas que você não se lembra, né? Coisas de quando era criança...  
  
- Sakura... - Fujitaka murmurou um pouco triste.  
  
Fujitaka suspirou: - Sim, minha filha. Não me lembro de meus pais, nem entendo porque   
fui abandonado no orfanato. Sofri muito por ser sozinho no começo. Mas havia outros lá que   
sofriam mais que eu. Que viram seus pais antes de serem abandonados. Que viram seus pais   
morrerem. Nesse ponto, a ignorância foi uma benção. Pelo menos... eu não...  
  
- Papai... - Sakura abraçou o pai vendo que ele se continha para não fraquejar na frente dela -   
Papai, você não está sozinho.   
  
- Eu sei, querida. Eu tenho você e Touya. E também tenho sua querida mãe em meu coração.  
  
- Não papai! - Sakura interrompeu - O que quis dizer é que nunca esteve sozinho!  
  
Foi quando Fujitaka ficou sem palavras. Com custo ele conseguiu perguntar: - O que está   
dizendo, minha filha?  
  
- Pai... o senhor tem alguém no mundo além de mim, do Touya e da mamãe. O senhor tem um irmão!  
  
Comentários do autor:  
  
Ainda estão comigo? Vocês são persistentes.  
  
Parece que fanfiction.net não colabora comigo mesmo... as páginas em html estão dando   
problemas! Até então vou ter de me contentar com formato texto simples! Vou tentar usar o   
word-html, mas desconfio que o resultado vai ser pior...  
  
Bem agora as coisas parecem estar entrando nos eixos (ou não!). Espero que sinceramente   
que Kaho não apronte mais nada, porque senão esse fanfic não terminará nunca! (quando   
não é ela, é outra personagem. Que coisa!)  
  
Sinto muito por ficar indo e vindo no tempo. Não gosto de linearidade, pois normalmente   
pego a estória (e o bonde) andando. É interessante juntar as peças. ^v^  
  
Este capítulo eu planejava colocar o Yukito para resolver a situação. Como podem ver,   
Sakura conseguiu lidar bem com tudo isso. Ela é uma menina muito valente e corajosa!  
(Oh não! Modo Tomoyo on!)  
  
Eu pretendia terminar o fanfic em 10 capítulos. Nada muito longo senão cansa. Sabe o que   
é ter Nakuru no teu ombro o tempo inteiro querendo o espaço dele para aparecer? Bem,   
Touya sabe... De qualquer forma, meu prazo inicial deve ir pras cucuias com este   
capítulo! Vou ter de fazer mais alguns além do que planejei... ai ai ai...  
  
Se bem que tem uns personagens que não param de me atormentar para continuar para sempre   
essa estória... será que todo escritor tem esses problemas com os personagens? Eu sempre   
pensei que o escritor fizesse gato e sapato com eles!  
  
De resto tudo segue conforme o plano. Algumas vezes não sai como planejado mas eu acho   
divertido.  
  
intel+  
Eriol... ups! KIKItsuneP 


	8. conversando sobre cegonhas

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória.   
Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é   
mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
  
/Conversando sobre cegonhas/  
*by Misato KIKI Inverse*  
  
  
- Um... irmão?  
  
O coração é um músculo que nunca pára. Mas naquele momento, Sakura discordava totalmente das   
aulas de biologia.  
  
Mas ela não podia parar. E o momento tinha de passar. Ela tinha de enfrentar isso.  
  
- Papai... vai ser difícil explicar pra você um monte de coisas. Mas não se preocupe: tudo vai dar   
certo.  
  
Dizendo isso ela pegou o livro que continha as cartas Clow. Tomou a corrente que carregava a chave   
e apertou com força o símbolo com sua estrela, como se pedisse à ela forças para continuar.  
  
- Papai, lembra-se deste livro?  
  
Fujitaka não compreendia onde sua filha queria chegar. O que tinha a ver um livro com isso? Um álbum  
talvez fosse mais apropriado mas... um livro? Ele pensava uma forma de lidar com a suposta imaginação   
fértil de sua filha sem magoá-la, mas Sakura foi mais rápida.  
  
- Eu peguei este livro de sua biblioteca particular, papai. Não se lembra dele?  
  
Ele sentiu certo desconforto por perceber que não se lembrava realmente do livro. Mas sabia que   
Sakura não estava mentindo: seu olhar era de preocupação sincera. Queria poder fazer algo para que   
sua filha querida não se angustiasse, mas ele sabia que sua própria angústia alimentava a de Sakura.  
  
Mas nada podia fazer... ele não... se lembrava... do livro.  
  
Não... não era verdade. Ele se lembrava... mas não da forma normal como nós - leitores e escritor -   
lembramos.  
  
Ele se lembrava de que havia um espaço em branco. Um pedaço de vácuo em sua biblioteca repleta de livros.  
Um espaço que jamais foi ocupado, mesmo quando chegavam novos volumes importantes para o seu trabalho.  
  
Ele se lembrava de nada ver nesse espaço, mas mesmo assim mantê-lo daquele jeito. Lembrava-se de não olhar  
muito, de que sua mente se rebelava em admitir que havia ali um espaço vazio. De checar se havia algo lá.  
  
E esse algo era o livro com as cartas Clow. O mesmo que agora invadia seu espaço visual, clamando para que   
fosse notado por Fujitaka.  
  
- Eu lembro... mas não lembro... é estranho isso, minha filha.  
  
Sakura sorriu. Era a resposta que esperava. A resposta que Eriol previra.  
  
- Pai, este livro foi feito por um mago muito poderoso - explicou Sakura abrindo o livro - Ele se chamava   
Lead Clow, e foi quem fez essas cartas: as cartas Clow.  
  
E dizendo isso mostrou o baralho com todas as cartas que transformara em cartas Sakura: - Cada carta tem   
um dom especial. Esta aqui é a água, fogo, terra e vento. Esta é a Escuridão e esta a Luz. E esta carta é   
o tempo.  
  
- Pai, quero te mostrar uma coisa, antes que diga que é minha imaginação - ela concluiu fazendo a   
invocação final - LIBERTE-SE!  
  
  
- Não gosto da idéia de ver meu pai ser enfeitiçado.  
  
- Touya... não é nada disso.  
  
Kaho suspirou. Sim, ambos sabiam que seria mais difícil convencer Touya do que Sakura. Mas Kaho sabia   
também que era necessário o que faziam.  
  
- Touya, seu pai é uma das reencarnações do Mago Clow. Quer queira quer não, a magia latente nele afeta   
a todos. Pra começar, o dom passou para o seus filhos.  
  
- Não é culpa dele! - Touya exclamou defendendo o pai.  
  
- Claro que não - Kaho concordou - mas é muito perigoso uma pessoa viver sem ter noção de quem é.  
No caso do sr. Kinomoto, a ignorância de que tem parte de Clow em si recompensou-o com uma vida normal   
e uma família maravilhosa. No entanto, você não percebe, Touya?  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Um olhar triste nele de vez em quando? Não por causa de sua mãe. Mas algo mais profundo, sobre não   
poder oferecer a você e à Sakura o resto da família: tios, avós...  
  
Touya considerou as palavras de Kaho. Sim, seu pai se ressentia por ser órfão, um zé-ninguém. Ele sentiu   
mais por sua mãe, mas o sentimento se extendia a eles também. Ele fazia o melhor, mas sempre tinha a   
impressão que o sorriso gentil de seu pai também carregava um pouco de dor e sofrimento.  
  
- Eu sei... - Kaho explicou baixando os olhos - Eu sei porque vejo o mesmo olhar em Eriol.  
  
Eriol. O menino que tomou o lugar dele no coração de Kaho. Tá certo que ele tem o Yukito, mas vocês sabem   
como foi duro ele superar a perda de Kaho? Ele gostava muito dela, e demorou pacas para que a dor da separação   
diminuísse.  
  
Mas também era um pouco de seu pai. A mesma alma, se Kaho estivesse falando a verdade (e infelizmente   
Kaho jamais mentia). Se ele odiasse Eriol, estaria odiando seu próprio pai. Mas saber disso não diminuia   
sua vontade de proteger seu pai dessa revelação. Ele sabia que seu pai desejava saber sobre suas raízes,   
mas... Touya tinha medo do que essa revelação faria com seu pai.  
  
No fundo, sabia que seu pai merecia a verdade. Precisava da verdade. E mais que isso, sem a verdade sua   
própria vida corria perigo... já que a metade do poder de Clow foi transferida para ele. Era seu direito   
e sua responsabilidade. Um dom e uma maldição.  
  
- Não maldição, Touya - Kaho corrigiu percebendo o semblante preocupado do amigo - Era uma maldição   
quando todo o poder estava nas mãos de Clow. Agora, ambos tem chance de viver e ter um pouco de felicidade   
na vida.  
  
Sim... nesse ponto Kaho tinha razão. Mas assim como no caso de Xiao-Lang, Touya não tinha de gostar   
da idéia de que algo interferisse na vida das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Afinal de contas,   
ele ainda é muito criança para lidar com ciúmes...  
  
  
- Cartas criadas pelo poder de Sakura. Ilumine a escuridão e revele o passado distante e oculto:   
Luz! Tempo!  
  
A invocação das cartas desanuviou a mente de Fujitaka. E ao mesmo tempo levou a jovem Mestra das   
Cartas e seu pai para testemunhar o que precisava ser lembrado.  
  
- Aquele homem... parece comigo - murmurou Fujitaka incrédulo enquanto apontava para Clow em seu   
último dia de vida.  
  
Logo o clarão da separação os cegava, anunciando o início de duas novas vidas: Fujitaka Kinomoto e Eriol   
Hiragizawa. Como todo nascimento, este também foi um pouco traumático.  
  
Nem bem os meninos se materializaram e percebemos que um deles caia inconsciente. O outro amparou a   
queda, evitando que o irmão se machucasse.  
  
- Eu... sou... Eriol?  
  
Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração. Era o olhar que Eriol fizera quando revelou o motivo de sua volta ao   
Japão. Era a primeira vez que testemunhava a história de Eriol estando desperta. Antes apenas em sonhos   
truncados, e quase nunca se lembrar de tudo.  
  
Eles viram Eriol depositar com cuidado o inconsciente Fujitaka no chão, antes de desabar do lado exausto.   
Seu olhar parecia nublado e confuso. Um pouco assustado também. Não estava em melhor condição que   
Fujitaka.  
  
- O que... deu errado?  
  
Sim... apenas alguns instantes de vida e já tinha consciência que algo dera errado. Era a memória de   
Clow em ação...  
  
O que deu de errado? Simples. A separação tinha sido incompleta: o poder de Clow permanecera apenas em um   
dos novos infantes. Por causa do choque, Fujitaka sequer pôde se manter consciente. E o choque de morrer e   
de renascer, fazia com que o controle de Eriol sobre os poderes mágicos fosse muito tênue. Era necessário   
um esforço muito grande de seu jovem corpo para manter o equilíbrio de poder dentro de si. Se já era difícil   
para Clow, imagine para alguém que acabou de nascer. Pois bem...nós sabemos... mas Eriol não sabia!  
  
Com muito custo e um bocado de sorte, Eriol conseguiu conjurar um feitiço de contenção. Ele sabia intuitivamente  
que precisava manter-se criança. O primeiro motivo era Sakura, claro. Mas o segundo é que somente nesse estado   
seria capaz de conter os imensos poderes mágicos de Clow. Seu corpo tornou-se uma espécie de selo de contenção,   
até que pudesse restabelecer um mínimo de equilíbrio emocional e mental para lidar com seus poderes.  
  
Até lá esse momento chegasse, Eriol só podia chamar por uma ambulância para seu irmão, nada mais. Dolorosamente   
ele saiu de cena quando o socorro chegou. Sakura e Fujitaka presenciaram isso e muito mais.  
  
Com o tempo, Eriol aprenderia a lidar com a nova situação. Conseguiu controle suficiente para criar Ruby Moon e   
Spinel Sun. Vigiava de longe o crescimento de seu irmão, zelando por ele assim como sua nova família. Vendo isso,   
Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir agradecida, de sentir um carinho enorme em seu peito.  
  
As cartas sentiram que era o suficiente dissipando a magia e retornando às mãos de sua dona. Fujitaka estava   
chocado demais para perceber a mudança. Somente quando Sakura manifestou-se é que ele percebeu que tudo   
voltara ao normal.  
  
- Papai... foi assim que o senhor nasceu. A ambulância levou o senhor para o hospital e...  
  
- E lá não conseguiram descobrir nada sobre minha família - murmurou Fujitaka com um tornado de emoções em sua   
mente e peito - Eu não conseguia me lembrar de meus pais, e ninguém conseguiu descobrir nada sobre mim. Acabei   
sendo enviado para o orfanato, onde cresci. Depois entrei na faculdade, me formei... encontrei Nadeshiko.  
  
O nome da esposa como que trouxe uma luz aos olhos dele. Parecia que a esposa estava a seu lado, sorrindo bela como   
sempre. Ele sorriu com a lembrança, e com a felicidade que tiveram.  
  
- Sakura, minha filha... não sei o que dizer... estou muito chocado hoje: são muitas revelações.   
Amanhã é outro dia, e tenho certeza que vamos resolver tudo isso.  
  
Sakura considerou as palavras de seu pai um pouco preocupada. Mas sorriu concordando: - Está bem papai. Mas   
pelo menos eu queria dizer porque eu revelei tudo isto. O Eriol quer se apresentar a você, papai.  
  
  
  
Comentários do autor:  
  
Não estou nem um pouco satisfeita com os capítulos 4 e 5 onde estão aparecendo os símbolos HTML.   
Sou apenas eu, ou vocês também receberam os capítulos com um monte de símbolos inconvenientes? Bem, já os   
substitui por texto simples... infelizmente o que era negrito ficou entre barras // e o que era   
itálico ficou entre asteristicos ** (foi a única forma que encontrei de resolver o problema)  
  
Porém isso consome tempo... tempo de meu doutorado também! Por isso peço um pouco de paciência com novos   
capítulos pois atrasou tudo...  
  
Não se preocupem. Ruby Moon está me pentelhando para ver o resto da estória tanto quanto vocês.  
Na verdade ele quer aparecer mais na estória... Algo como "ninguém conhece meu verdadeiro eu   
ainda!"  
  
intel+  
Ruby... ups! KIKItsuneP 


	9. O reencontro - I

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória.   
Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é   
mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
  
/O reencontro - I/  
*by Misato KIKI Inverse*  
  
  
Naquela noite, Sakura não conseguiu dormir direito.  
  
- Algum problema, Sakura?  
  
Era o Kero preocupado. Sakura meneou a cabeça suavemente em um não. Por mais que gostasse de Kero, seu amigo   
não podia ajudar: - Durma, Kero. Amanhã a gente vai ter um dia cheio.  
  
Sakura fechou os olhos fingindo dormir para acalmar o amigo, pois o sono teimava em não vir. Kero não pareceu   
perceber e logo adormeceu: seu peculiar roncar e murmúrios eventuais a respeito de doces eram a prova de que   
ele não fingia dormir.  
  
Com cuidado ela saiu da cama. E fez algo que havia muito tempo não fazia: foi para o quarto do irmão.  
  
Sim, fazia muito tempo que ela não o tratava como maninho [1] já que estavam sempre brigando. Desde que fizera   
nove anos, ela não queria mais ser tratada como bebê, tentando mostrar-se mais forte e independente. Claro que   
ela sabia que Touya sempre estava olhando por ela... o que não significava que ela gostasse dele implicando   
a todo momento com ela.  
  
Mas porque ela procuraria conforto com o irmão, você me pergunta? Bem, no final das contas, Sakura ainda é muito   
jovem e de vez em quando precisa de apoio, de sentir-se segura. Normalmente esse papel era reservado ao seu pai   
amoroso e compreensivo, que mesmo sem perguntar nada ficava do lado da filha. Mas ela não queria incomodar seu   
pai hoje... não depois de tudo que aconteceu.  
  
- O que foi, Sakura? - perguntou Touya abrindo a porta.  
  
- Hã? Como? - Sakura perguntou confusa.  
  
Touya suspirou: - Anda logo e entra. Não fica aí parada feito estátua.  
  
Sakura obedeceu, mas sua mente estava entrando em tilt. Por que ele não podia ser mais gentil com ela? Mas ao mesmo  
tempo sabia que Touya não tinha de saber o que estava passando. E pior, no final das contas, nem Sakura sabia direito   
porque viera até ele...  
  
- Você contou a ele? - Touya perguntou de sopetão para ela.  
  
- Contar? - Sakura repetiu meio apalermada.  
  
Touya suspirou: - Kaho me contou tudo.  
  
Sakura ficou em choque. Seu olhar era de surpresa, indignação, medo, confusão... tudo ao mesmo tempo. E ainda assim   
não sabia direito o que sentia. A única coisa que sabia é que seus olhos se marejavam e ela não queria chorar. Ela   
não queria estar ali, mas queria ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Foi quando Touya fez algo surpreendente.   
  
Sem nenhum aviso, ele abraçou a irmã caçula.  
  
Foi um abraço apertado e bem caloroso. Um abraço igual à época quando Sakura era não mais que um bebê e ficava com   
medo de fantasmas. Aquele tipo que faz você se sentir segura, de que alguém se importa com você e vai te proteger. Um   
abraço do maninho que por muito tempo se escondeu por trás das grosserias e das implicâncias diárias.  
  
E ela respondeu ao abraço. Retornou o carinho que por tanto tempo nutriu pelo irmão, mas que não podia ser demonstrado  
por causa da barreira que se interpôs entre eles. Algo que ela só por um momento pôde fazê-lo quando Touya sacrificou   
seus poderes para salvar Yukito. Mas agora ele sabia que era querido, ele estava acordado.   
  
Contendo suas lágrimas, Sakura abraçou forte seu irmão. E sorrindo percebeu que ele não a reprovava, nem a recriminava.  
Ele apenas estaria ali para ela, como o irmão mais velho protetor que sempre foi. Seu querido maninho.  
  
  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto. Um nome dado a ele no orfanato, um menino sem passado. Na época, também um menino sem futuro...  
  
Mesmo assim, ele não se deixou abater pela auto-piedade. Sua índole gentil impedia tal comportamento. Percebeu   
que muitos como ele ali no orfanato. Fez amigos. Percebeu que se importava com as pessoas. Queria ser professor   
um dia.  
  
E ao mesmo tempo, a dúvida de quem era o impelia a procurar pistas no passado. A escavar o passado em busca das   
raízes. Foi meio inconsciente sua escolha por arqueologia? Ou seria algo inerente ao Mago Clow que sua filha   
mostrou? Talvez as duas coisas...  
  
Tanta coisa aprendida em um só dia. Ele estava cansado. E meio desapontado também. Afinal um arqueólogo jamais   
encontra respostas definitivas. O mistério o compele a continuar procurando. Achar uma resposta significava que   
a busca terminara. E se a busca terminou, significa que ele não mais tinha o consolo da dúvida. "Meus pais podem   
ter me abandonado para me salvar da Yakuza. Podem ter morrido em um acidente e o choque me fez esquecê-los.   
Podem ter me abandonado por serem irresponsáveis. Podem..."  
  
As possibilidades boas se misturavam com as ruins... mas sempre havia esperança de que tivesse sido amado, e de que   
somente se separaram por não haver escolha.  
  
Ele não podia reclamar. A vida foi boa com este zé-ninguém: ele tinha uma família maravilhosa, graças à sua maravilhosa   
esposa. A foto de Nadeshiko sorrindo em sua escrivaninha parecia lembrá-lo disso.  
  
Ele sorriu cansado para ela, sentando-se na sua mesa de trabalho. Um dedo correu numa caríca pela foto. Deus como   
ele a amara!...  
  
- Nadeshiko...  
  
"Sim?"  
  
Ele devia estar muito cansado mesmo, para imaginar a voz da amada. Mas delírio ou sonho era bom ouví-la novamente.  
  
- Hoje aconteceu tanta coisa, meu amor...  
  
"Eu sei, querido. Deve ter sido muito duro para você."  
  
Ele sorriu como se fosse natural ver a figura da esposa compreensiva respondendo a ele. Ilusão ou sonho, fantasma ou   
delírio, a figura de Nadeshiko era querida demais para causar alarde.  
  
"E você sempre pensando ser um zé-ninguém, meu amor"  
  
- E sou...  
  
"Não é verdade. É o homem que amo. Um homem bom e gentil."  
  
Dizendo isso, o espectro de Nadeshiko pousou sua delicada mão nos ombros cansados de Fujitaka. Mesmo sem poder   
tocá-la, ele retribuiu o gesto, roçando de leve a aliança nos dedos dela.  
  
- Você é muito boa e generosa. Vê o que não sou.  
  
Mas Nadeshiko balançou a cabeça num suave não: "É você quem não se dá valor, meu amado. Do que tem medo?"  
  
- De saber da verdade. De...  
  
"Encontrar seu irmão?"  
  
Ele assentiu. Sim... tinha medo do que sentiria por seu irmão perdido. Tinha medo de sentir raiva de alguém... Sim tinha   
medo que a sensação de abandono voltasse e ele decepcionasse seus filhos... sua amada.  
  
"É natural que esteja confuso, meu amor. Mas não fique com medo dele. Ele também deve estar com medo..."  
  
Fujitaka olhou surpreso para a esposa. Sim... ele viu o que aconteceu no passado. O medo e a angústia de Eriol quando   
tiveram de se separar. A preocupação em seus olhos, já que a separação dera errado.  
  
E sabia que agora ele - Fujitaka Kinomoto - tinha de lidar com seus sentimentos. Por muito tempo ele os negou, reprimindo-os  
em algum canto de sua mente. Mesmo durante o casamento ele os reprimiu.  
  
"É hora de crescer, meu amor" ela murmurou num sorriso.  
  
- Sim... é verdade - ele respondeu também sorrindo.  
  
Pois só assim... ele podia realmente ficar em paz. Só assim para que a felicidade que sentiu com Nadeshiko, a felicidade   
que compartilhava com seus filhos fosse completa.  
  
  
  
  
Comentários do autor:  
  
Hahaha! Pensaram que seria com o Eriol? Eu também... -_-'  
  
Bem espero que as coisas se encaminhem para o desfecho... Terminar em 10 capítulos? Seria muito bom. (tá eu sei que   
vocês não concordam comigo) Se eu continuar colocando capítulos mais compridos eu devo conseguir, hehe... (mas isso   
acaba sendo contrário aos volumes do mangá)  
  
De resto, andei pensando muito no conto que prometi no começo desta estória sobre o Yukito e o Touya...   
estou tentando me lembrar da inspiração... logo que me lembrar posto o conto.  
  
Kero e Ruby Moon são outros personagens que mereciam um conto... mas ainda não sei se vou escrever já que   
"Rubinho" não pára de me encher... Mas chega de comentários de autor... isso enche o saco dos leitores!  
  
intel+  
Ruby... ups! KIKItsune  
  
[1] Apesar de Sakura e Touya brigarem sempre, Sakura sempre o chama como "oni-chan" que seria o equivalente   
a mano/maninho no Brasil. Infelizmente, esse chamativo não foi traduzido e perdeu-se muito da conotação   
original da palavra. O comportamento de Sakura refere-se à busca de proteção que os irmãos mais velhos   
oferecem aos mais novos, e que Sakura sente falta. Por incrível que pareça, Holy Avenger de Awano e Cassaro   
retrata melhor esse tipo de relação. 


	10. O reencontro - II

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória.   
Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é   
mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
  
/O reencontro - II/  
*by Misato KIKI Inverse*  
  
- Tenha calma, Ruby Moon.  
  
O pedido era o mais estranho possível vindo de Eriol. O jovem, porém, não podia atendê-lo. Algo o   
incomodava profundamente e quando isso acontecia ele tornava-se impossível.  
  
Eriol compreendia os sentimentos dele. No fundo, Ruby Moon e Yue nutriam por ele um sentimento de   
profunda afeição, e cada um a seu jeito não gostava da idéia de dividir as atenções com outra   
pessoa. Mas ao contrário de Yue, Ruby Moon não tinha pudores para demonstrar seus sentimentos.  
  
A perseguição a Touya era a prova cabal da atração de ambos por pessoas que lembravam Eriol ou Lead   
Clow. Porém Eriol bem sabia que tal afeição era igual a que o filho nutre por seu pai ou mãe. E que   
normalmente leva às pessoas normais a se sentirem atraídas por pessoas que lembrem seus pais.  
  
Ruby Moon estava irritado por um simples motivo. O reencontro de Fujitaka com Eriol era o primeiro   
passo na direção do casamento entre Eriol e Kaho. Logo ele não teria Eriol apenas para si. E tudo   
isso depois de perder Touya para Yue!  
  
De forma inconsciente, Ruby Moon reverteu para sua forma Nakuru e começou a morder seus dedos, roendo   
suas unhas. Sinal claro de que apesar de mais forte que Yue, ainda faltava muito para que ele tivesse   
a maturidade e controle atual do seu predecessor.  
  
- Venha cá, Nakuru.  
  
O rapaz obedeceu sem perceber, sentando-se na braçadeira da poltrona de Eriol. O menino sorriu e   
seu braço estendeu-se numa carícia na cabeça de Nakuru.  
  
- O que lhe incomoda?  
  
Nakuru olhou para os lados, como se não quisesse responder por birra. Sem desviar o olhar de uma   
estátua (na qual não tinha na verdade o menor interesse) ele respondeu: - Não sei.  
  
Eriol sorriu resolvendo mudar o assunto: - Já andou por Tomoeda? Se matriculou no colégio?  
  
- Pra quê? - retrucou Nakuru ainda irritado.  
  
- Bem... pra começar para parar de sentir pena de si mesmo, Nakuru - Eriol respondeu gentilmente.  
  
- Pena? Pena?!? - Nakuru disse quase gritando.  
  
Eriol continuava a sorrir. Em toda sua vida sabia que era a melhor forma de vencer uma batalha era  
manter a calma e enfrentar o problema real. Simplesmente esperou que Nakuru se cansasse de bufar.  
  
- Bem... talvez seja mesmo auto-piedade - murmurou Nakuru frustrado - Mas isso é culpa sua! Foi   
você quem me fez assim!  
  
Eriol ficou quieto, mas lançou um olhar curioso e intrigado para Nakuru, que continuou: - Sim,   
desde que me 'nasci' sou assim. Essa minha personalidade foi você quem fez.  
  
Foi quando Eriol perguntou: - Assim como de Spinel, Kerberus e Yue? E as cartas mágicas que   
Clow criou?  
  
Nakuru ia responder algo mas a resposta não veio. Pensou por um momento antes de falar novamente: - Mas   
se foi você... porque todos nós não temos a mesma personalidade? Porque somos tão diferentes?  
  
Eriol novamente manteve-se em silêncio. Nakuru estava quase lá... talvez ele descobrisse o que   
Yue ainda insistia em não enxergar.  
  
- Não temos personalidades falsas - Nakuru murmurou - O que eu sou... o que eu sinto... não é em   
nada parecido com você. E todas as cartas... elas mantém-se fiéis à natureza de seus nomes e   
elementos.  
  
- Eu posso controlar suas memórias, como fiz com Yue e Kerberos - Eriol comentou despreocupado.  
  
- Não ia adiantar! - Nakuru protestou - Isso não muda o que somos, eu ia continuar sendo Ruby   
Moon e Suppy ia continuar sendo Suppy.  
  
- Memórias não fazem uma vida? - retrucou Eriol.  
  
- Mas não mudam personalidades. O que aconteceu comigo e com Suppy foi igual, temos o mesmo tempo   
de vida e as mesmas lembranças. Mas eu continuo sendo eu, e Suppy sendo Suppy.  
  
Eriol esperou pacientemente que Nakuru terminasse seu raciocínio: - E Nakuru/Ruby Moon não gosta   
de ficar sentindo pena de si mesmo. É isso! Vou procurar alguém tão legal quanto Touya! Ele vai   
se arrepender de não ter me escolhido!  
  
Nakuru saiu cantarolando feliz, quase esquecido de que o motivo real de sua depressão era Eriol.  
Só quando chegou na porta ele voltou-se para a figura sorridente do menino: - Mas porque?...  
  
Eriol fez um gesto com a mão, como se dissesse para Nakuru sair e se divertir. Nakuru deu de ombros,  
sorriu e saiu da sala.  
  
Sozinho naquela sala enorme, Eriol falou para si mesmo: - Posso ser seu mestre e senhor, Nakuru. Mas   
isso não significa que eu possua sua vida e alma, meu filho. Espero que Yue perceba isso um dia...  
  
  
  
  
"Eu 'adoro' quando isso acontece..."  
  
Foi o que Touya pensou, quando Nakuru trombou neles na porta da mansão.  
  
- Touya! - gritou extasiado Nakuru - Yukito, Sakura! Vocês... hã?...  
  
A pergunta se dirigia a um sorridente senhor de óculos... que lembrava muito Eriol: - Hã...   
Senhor Kinomoto?  
  
- Muito prazer! - cumprimentou ele.  
  
- O prazer é meu - cumprimentou Nakuru de volta um pouco vermelho - Eriol está aguardando vocês.  
Última porta do corredor principal. Tenho de ir andando, desculpem a grosseria, desculpe por   
não mostrar o caminho, tchau!  
  
E dizendo isso saiu zunindo pela rua.  
  
Por um momento os três jovens ficaram sem reação. Nunca viram Nakuru agir dessa forma tão doida.  
Tudo bem que Nakuru fosse meio doido, mas nunca viram ficar...  
  
- É impressão minha ou ele estava sem graça? - Touya perguntou perplexo.  
  
Yukito e Sakura meneavam a cabeça confirmando. Somente Fujitaka Kinomoto sorria compreensivo: -   
Deve estar preocupado com alguma coisa...  
  
  
  
  
Tudo bem... arrumei as coisas com Ruby Moon. Yue está bem arranjado. Eu já não tenho mais todo o   
poder de Clow. Tudo deu certo.  
  
Então porque sinto meu coração palpitar em meu peito?  
  
Eles chegaram. Vi o carro estacionar. Ouvi (um pouco divertido) a confusão que Nakuru aprontou   
trombando com Touya (sempre ele, mesmo quando é por acidente). Nakuru deve ter dado as coordenadas  
para chegar aqui.  
  
Por que não fui recebê-los? Isso é muito rude e grosseiro de minha parte.  
  
Porque estou com medo. Medo de enfrentar meu próprio irmão.  
  
Foi diferente da primeira vez. Ele não sabia quem eu era. Ele não me julgaria, não me condenaria   
por tê-lo abandonado. Mas agora não...  
  
Agora ele sabe. Agora ele teve tempo de pensar e de lembrar. Lembrar o que é estar sozinho. Lembrar   
o que é não ter ninguém.  
  
Ele vai me aceitar? Ele vai me rejeitar?  
  
É tão importante para mim - quanto é para ele - ter alguém. Como Clow não pudemos ter ninguém seja   
de forma romântica ou fraternal. Os pais de Clow não ousariam conceber um irmão, temerosos com o   
poder e com a competição que surgiria entre nós (nós? Nunca houve nós então...).  
  
Esse sentimento nos perseguiu depois de nossa reencarnação. Ele na solidão de ser órfão. Eu com a   
maldição e o peso da responsabilidade dos poderes de Clow.  
  
Ele mais do que todos pode entender o que sinto. Ele mais do que todos pode me renegar exatamente   
por causa dos mesmos sentimentos.  
  
Eu quero ter uma família. Quero Sakura, Xiao-Lang, Touya e meu irmão comigo. Quero me importar com   
as pessoas, quero oferecer a elas meu apoio. Quero sentir-me aceito pelo que sou, sem medos e   
desconfianças.  
  
Medos e desconfianças... O jovem Li também entende isso sendo o último da sua dinastia. O jovem lobo   
mostrava antes suas garras já imaginando algum tipo de ataque quando se encontraram pela primeira vez.   
Isso só acontece quando o filhote é constantemente ameaçado.  
  
É pedir muito? Sim, é... é muito pouco e na verdade tudo o que importa na vida de qualquer pessoa.   
E por isso difícil de dar.  
  
Eles estão aqui...  
  
  
  
Sakura bateu a porta, e logo ouviu a voz familiar de Eriol: - Entre!  
  
Percebeu nervosismo na voz dele. Ela também estava nervosa, assim como Touya.  
  
Mas e seu pai?  
  
Olhou de relance para ele, que devolveu o olhar com um sorriso. Ela percebeu então que estava tudo   
bem.  
  
- Somos nós - ela apresentou-se tímida pela porta. Sorrindo gentilmente.  
  
O sorriso dela fez com que o coração de Eriol parasse por um momento. Havia algo nela que o acalmava.  
Algo bondoso e gentil.  
  
- Este é meu pai, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Eriol - ela apresentou com uma sensação de dejà-vu.  
  
"Então este é meu irmão"  
  
O mesmo pensamento passou pela mente dos dois. Por um momento a antiga insegurança, os antigos temores  
voltaram à mente deles.  
  
Seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro. O mesmo olhar cristalino e gentil, o mesmo medo, a mesma angústia...  
O mesmo desejo de ser parte de uma família. E perceberam algo também ao mesmo tempo e sorriram.  
  
- Muito prazer! - ambos cumprimentaram-se.  
  
  
  
- É impressão minha ou perdi alguma coisa? - Touya interrompeu confuso.  
  
- Não - retrucou Yukito - Eu sei como eles se sentem...  
  
Sakura olhou para seu maninho e para Yukito sem entender. Para ela, as coisas eram simples: ela se   
importava e amava essas pessoas. Ela sentia-se bem com elas. Ela queria o bem delas.  
  
Se algo aconteceu - e eles perderam - não importava. Ela via que no fim, estava tudo bem.  
  
- Com licença? - Kaho interrompeu entrando na sala - Alguém aceitaria um chá ou refresco?  
  
  
  
  
Os jovens foram conversar com Kaho no jardim. Sakura estava muito contente em rever sua professora,   
e apreciava ficar com ela junto de Xiao-Lang, Yukito e Touya. Um monte de gente que ela gostava   
juntos no mesmo lugar. Qualquer menina ficaria morrendo de felicidade.  
  
- Sakura parece estar se divertindo muito - comentou Fujitaka distraído.  
  
- Sim - respondeu Eriol.  
  
Eles ficaram a admirar a paisagem bucólica, a felicidade inocente das crianças. Até que Fujitaka   
percebeu o olhar preocupado de Touya.  
  
- Touya parece preocupado - Eriol notou.  
  
- Sim... mas ele supera. Ele não pode cuidar do mundo sozinho - Fujitaka respondeu - E ele precisa   
parar de se preocupar tanto comigo...  
  
Um silêncio constrangedor baixou na sala. Foi Fujitaka quem o quebrou: - Sabe... é estranho pensar   
que tenho um irmão.  
  
- Sim... acho que posso entender - respondeu Eriol lembrando de sua vida como Clow - parece até que  
sou um invasor de sua vida.  
  
Fujitaka considerou aquilo por um momento, um pouco surpreso. Mas sorrindo ele fitou a lareira: -   
Talvez eu me sinta um pouco assim, admito. Mas também estou aliviado.  
  
Eriol estranhou: - Aliviado?  
  
- Sim - Fujitaka continuou - Aliviado... é uma sombra, um peso que vai parar de me assombrar.  
  
- Ah, entendo... a dúvida... - Eriol retrucou pensativo.  
  
- Não! quero dizer... - Fujitaka completou um pouco nervoso.  
  
Novamente o silêncio. A falta de palavras. A insegurança de escolher as palavras certas. De não dizer  
coisas de que se arrependeriam depois.  
  
- Desculpe, mas... - disse Fujitaka mudando de assunto - minha filha disse que você vai se casar.  
  
- É verdade - Eriol confirmou apontando para Kaho - Ela é minha noiva.  
  
Fujitaka olhou pela janela a figura de Kaho deixando Touya sem graça na frente de Sakura: - Ela parece  
ser muito gentil.  
  
- Posso... - Fujitaka perguntou meio sem jeito - posso dar um abraço de parabéns?  
  
Era algo que Eriol não esperava. Mas que era perfeitamente compreensível considerando toda a situação   
incomum em que se achavam.  
  
- Claro!  
  
  
  
- Só tem um problema... er... 'mano' - Fujitaka comentou depois quando voltaram a admirar o grupo de   
jovens.  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentários do autor:  
  
Pra variar não planejei absolutamente nada deste capítulo. Escrevi porque vi que meu conto   
tava atrasado e porque estou meio obssecada demais por Hugo Weaving e Alan Rickman estes dias  
("Behold, I am Metatron the Voice of the One True God!" que homem, meu Deus!)  
  
Ruby Moon tava me enchendo... então resolvi colocá-lo em situação embaraçosa. Agora ele fica  
quieto um pouco.  
  
Será que vou conseguir terminar em quinze capítulos??? Depois ver ler "The Official Fanfiction   
University of Middle-earth" (story Id: 644826) com mais de 57 capítulos perdi as esperanças...  
  
Bem, pra compensar tentei fazer o capítulo mais longo (talvez assim termine mais rápido) e   
adiantei um pouco as coisas interessantes. Esperança é a última que morre porque afunda   
junto com o navio...  
  
intel+  
Ruby... ups! KIKItsune  
  
[1] Cronologia-mangá a classe de Touya nunca foi na mansão de Eriol rodar aquele filme. 


	11. Lá vem a noiva...!

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória.   
Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é   
mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
  
/Lá vem a noiva...!/  
*by Misato KIKI Inverse*  
  
  
  
Aquele seria o dia mais importante de sua vida. Pelo menos é o que diziam as propagandas de vestido  
de noiva...  
  
Mas Kaho sabia que não era assim. O dia mais importante foi há muito tempo atrás em um museu. Talvez   
antes... quando revelou à Touya aquela profecia.  
  
Sim, foi naquele dia que soube de tudo. Seria muita hipocrisia dela manter um relacionamento   
frívolo com Touya e despedaçar o coração dele daquela forma, já sabendo que ele não era o homem   
de sua vida. Ela gostava mesmo de Touya, e por algum tempo se enganou pensando que ele fosse o   
homem de sua vida... mas sua intuição dizia a cada dia que ele não era para ela.  
  
E foi naquele dia, no lago do templo de sua família que ela viu seu futuro. Que Touya teria alguém...  
que não seria ela. Que ela também encontraria alguém em outro lugar.  
  
Parte dela sabia, mas parte dela queria não saber. Queria aproveitar os bons momentos com Touya,   
queria ter boas recordações daqueles momentos especiais.  
  
Mas era jovem então... não entendia direito nem a si mesma e o que queria.  
  
Ela viu naquele dia a promessa de alguém... que a compreenderia e que riria junto com ela. A promessa  
de um sorriso, de um companheiro.  
  
E ela teve fé nessa promessa. Mesmo sem jamais tê-lo visto, ela acreditou do fundo da alma que tudo   
daria certo, como o sorriso lhe dizia.  
  
  
  
  
- Cadê as alianças? Onde coloquei minha gravata? Sakura onde você enfiou meus sapatos?!?  
  
- Calma, Touya - Fujitaka pediu ao filho - Sou eu quem vai ser o padrinho, lembra?  
  
- Mas pai, se o senhor...  
  
Fujitaka sorriu pondo as mãos nos ombros de Touya: - Filho, sei que você é muito responsável, e   
que se preocupa muito comigo e com a Sakura. Mas não exagere meu filho: você também precisa viver   
e nós sabemos nos cuidar. Cuide um pouco de si mesmo, está bem?  
  
A boca de Touya abriu-se em protesto. Mas ele suspirou num sorriso derrotado: - É... está bem, pai...   
você tem razão.  
  
- Bem, eu sou seu pai, não é mesmo? - sorriu Fujitaka - Agora vamos ver... alianças...  
  
  
  
  
Xiao-Lang ajeitou seu terno pela enésima vez. Seria a primeira vez que ele testemunharia um casamento   
ao estilo ocidental.  
  
- Deve ser com um vestido cheio de flu-flus - murmurou ele meio distraído.  
  
De repente a imagem do vestido que Tomoyo fez para a peça A Bela Adormecida do Bosque voltou à sua   
mente. Balançou com energia sua cabeça para se livrar dessa lembrança ruim.  
  
- Pelo menos agora é a professora Mizuki quem vai vestir - resmungou ele meio atrapalhado com sua   
gravata.  
  
- Jovem Xiao-Lang deixe-me ajudá-lo - Wei pediu ajeitando o nó - Essas coisas são um pouco ariscas...  
  
- Wei! Não aperta tanto! - pediu Xiao-Lang sufocando.  
  
  
  
  
- Bolo! Vai ter bolo! E eu tou preso aquiiii!!!! - Kerberus reclamou frustrado.  
  
- Como você é guloso! - Spinel retrucou - Você sabe que não podemos ir agora. Tenha paciência...  
  
- Mas é que... heim? Por que estou dando satisfações a você?!? - Kerberus reclamou agora,   
frustrado E irritado.  
  
Spinel virou outra página do livro que lia e respondeu: - Porque você não sabe que nós vamos   
para a festa... depois que certas pessoas cheias de compromissos sairem de lá.  
  
Kerberus teve de engolir em seco... e teve de admitir que Spinel tinha razão!  
  
  
  
  
  
- Grrrr!!! - a senhora Daidouji fumegava de raiva - O professor Kinomoto me avisa de um casamento na   
família dele em cima da hora! Eu ainda mostro pra ele!!! Com que roupa que eu vou, oras?!?  
  
- Mas é uma agradável surpresa saber que ele tem família - retrucou um velhinho de semblante simpático   
e gentil.  
  
O semblante de Sonomi também tomou linhas mais suaves e calmas: - É verdade, vovô...  
  
  
  
  
  
- Eles vão ficar bem... - Yukito comentou sorrindo para Nakuru - Assim que a barra estiver limpa   
a gente vem avisá-los.  
  
Ele olhava para a janela do aposento onde Spinel e Kerberus esperariam o chamado. Mas na verdade,   
os pensamentos de Nakuru não estavam voltados aos dois guardiões do Sol.  
  
- Não entendo porque tenho de ficar andando com você - retrucou Nakuru embirrado - e porque tenho   
de me vestir assim?!?  
  
- A segunda pergunta é fácil de responder - Yukito falou gentilmente - você tem de se vestir conforme   
a ocasião... e tecnicamente você não é uma garota.  
  
- Não sou um rapaz também - retrucou Nakuru mais irritado - Só porque não tenho peito não significa  
que seja um homem. Além disso, eu penso como menina tá?  
  
- Se isso te consola - Yukito respondeu sorrindo - hoje em dia até meninas usam terno (meio que por   
moda, claro). Mas a sua primeira pergunta é mais difícil...  
  
O semblante de Yukito ficou mais sério e sereno por um momento antes de responder: - Talvez porque   
senão você fugiria do casamento de Eriol.  
  
- Y-Yue? Y-Yukito???  
  
  
  
  
  
- Ai ai ai! Professora Mizuki, você está linda!  
  
- Obrigada, Sakura! Obrigada, Tomoyo! - Kaho respondeu sorrindo - é muita gentileza de vocês me ajudar   
com o vestido.  
  
Kaho vestia um modelo especialmente desenhado por Tomoyo: - Ah... que emoção desejar um vestido   
que é tão importante para a família de Sakura. E já posso treinar para quando Sakura se casar...  
  
- Hã? - Sakura estranhou.  
  
Tomoyo sorriu compreensiva com o tom ingênuo e sincero de Sakura, mas logo fitou a professora com   
um tom de preocupação em sua voz: - Mas professora Mizuki... não vai dar problema com o Eriol e...  
  
Kaho sorriu de forma matreira o dedinho em advertência: - Não, não se preocupem. Tudo vai dar certo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentários do autor:  
  
Vamos às explicações.  
  
Coloquei a palavra 'mano' nos lábios de Fujitaka por dois motivos. O primeiro remete ao significado  
que expliquei entre Sakura e Touya. E o segundo de reconhecimento do parentesco. Lembrem-se que Eriol  
mesmo sendo... hã... gêmeo de Fujitaka era o que zelava pela família de Sakura, e claro pelo irmão   
desmemoriado Fujitaka. Ou seja, no fundo ele se comporta como o irmão mais velho. Mas fiz uma pequena  
alteração assim mesmo, pois concordo que a palavra soa estranha para ele... na verdade ele mesmo   
acha estranho por isso a hesitação.  
  
(para os mais novos é difícil entender isso pois a palavra 'mano' no Brasil adquiriu nova conotação  
com as gírias usadas nos raps e hip-hops. Estou usando a conotação original de irmão mais velho)  
  
A segunda explicação é sobre Ruby Moon. De acordo com ele/ela mesma "sexo e gênero" não se aplicam  
a eles. Concordo que ela se veste como mulher, porta-se como mulher, é birrente feito pirralha...   
mas digamos que tanto desta vez estou um pouco com influência de Spinel Sun "você devia vestir   
roupas masculinas" (Spinel Sun evil face here) Sem falar que na forma de Ryby Moon nota-se claramente  
que ele não tem nenhum traço de busto.  
  
Também fiz isso porque fica vão ficar mais interessantes as situações que pensei num fanfic solo dele  
mais para a frente. (ouviu, Ruby Moon?!? "quem sabe ele me deixa em paz... como Touya sofreu!!!)  
  
De resto não sei se o final que planejei vai surpreender vocês ou vocês vão me dizer "eu sabia que  
ela ia fazer isso!" Espero que surpreeenda senão não tem graça, não é? ^v^  
  
Ah, sim! Já terminei o esboço geral dos capítulos finais. Agora só estou fazendo manha para o meu fic   
não ficar jogado no fundo do baú, e para corrigir a gramática e os detalhes que esqueci... Afinal   
todos querem que o casamento seja perfeito, não é mesmo?  
  
intel+  
Ruby... ups! KIKItsune  
  
[1] Cronologia-mangá a classe de Touya nunca foi na mansão de Eriol rodar aquele filme. 


	12. ... toda de branco!

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória.   
Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é   
mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
  
/... toda de branco...!/  
*by Misato KIKI Inverse*  
  
  
  
- Bem, professor Kinomoto... considerando que você nos avisa em cima da hora de um casamento de   
um irmão seu que nem conhecíamos acho até que estou muito calma pro meu gosto...  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto estava em um mato sem cachorro: - Bem... é que até semana passada nem eu sabia   
que tinha um irmão...  
  
Sonomi suspirou. Não adiantava nada ficar nervosa agora. Dera sorte (leia-se sorte de Kinomoto) por   
ter roupas apropriadas para o papel de madrinha. Ah... eu não disse antes? Fujitaka ficou de padrinho,  
mas como viúvo tava com problemas de encontrar uma madrinha... Não preciso dizer que Sonomi ficou   
furiosa em fazer par com ele, preciso?  
  
- Onde está o seu irmão e noivo? - ela perguntou - Quero dar-lhe meus parabéns.  
  
- Também gostaria de conhecer o rapaz - o avô dela interrompeu o mal humor de Sonomi - afinal por   
tanto tempo não soubemos de nada de sua família.  
  
- Muito prazer! - um menino apresentou-se para Sonomi - Sou Eriol Hiiragizawa o irmão mais velho de   
Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
Sonomi ficou em choque por um momento. No momento seguinte: - PROFESSOR!!! QUE BRINCADEIRA É ESSA!?!?  
  
  
  
  
- Acho que minha mãe chegou - Tomoyo disse sorrindo ao ouvir o grito de sua mãe - vou lá dar uma   
força ao Eriol! (é tão emocionante!!!)  
  
- Tomoyo...! - Sakura gemeu um pouco constrangida. Afinal ela se tornara daminha de honra.  
  
- Melhor atender a porta, Sakura - Kaho pediu a ela calmamente.  
  
- Hã? - Sakura estranhou.  
  
*Toc-toc! Quem é?*  
  
- Touya! - Sakura exclamou surpresa.  
  
- As alianças... - Touya respondeu à pergunta não formulada. E de relance ficou mudo com o que   
viu - Kaho?!?  
  
- Olá, Touya! - sorriu a moça que estava sentada calmamente perto da janela.  
  
Sakura olhou para o irmão e para Kaho sem entender: - Maninho, você precisa voltar para lá!  
  
- Claro, monstrenga... - respondeu Touya distraído (também não percebeu o chute que ela deu no   
seu joelho).  
  
- Você está linda, Kaho - ele disse de forma gentil e carinhosa. Como se gostasse da idéia de   
ter Kaho como sua tia.  
  
- Obrigada... Touya.  
  
  
  
  
- Ai ai ai... estou tão nervosa!  
  
A marcha nupcial iria começar em breve. Kaho pousou sua mão nos ombros de Sakura encorajando-a: -   
Não fique nervosa. Sua vez de casar um dia vai chegar.  
  
E dizendo isso deu uma piscadela para Sakura. "ai ai ai... como é legal a professora Mizuki!"   
esquecendo-se completamente do significado implícito da frase de Kaho.  
  
- E de agora em diante me chame de tia Kaho, tá bom? - pediu Kaho.  
  
- Tá! - respondeu Sakura agora já completamente esquecida de seu nervosismo.  
  
  
  
  
Nervosismo que passou diretamente para os noivos em questão.  
  
O sacerdote ao fundo estava emburrado. Ele ficou muito bravo ao descobrir que o noivo era um menino,  
mas Fujitaka e Sonomi o convenceram a realizar a cerimônia. Afinal a parte mais difícil seria convencer  
na prefeitura o escrivão a aceitar tal união.[1]  
  
Mas não foi por causa do preconceito das pessoas que Kaho e Eriol ficaram nervosos.  
  
"Ela está linda!"  
  
"Ele está tão... atraente!"  
  
E nesse momento, eles não eram mais dois adultos que se uniriam nos laços sagrados do matrimônio. Eram   
dois jovens, dois adolescentes inseguros e com medo de dar esse passo na vida.  
  
Eriol vestia apenas um sóbrio terno escuro. Suas mãos repousavam suavemente entrelaçadas à sua frente,   
contendo-se se para não transparecer o nervosismo que sentia. A visão de Kaho o deixara em transe.  
  
Seus cabelos estavam ao natural como sempre, e um vento gentil os esvoaçou levemente conferindo-lhe   
um efeito onírico e surreal. Seu olhar era a pura expressão de bondade e amor...  
  
Kaho vestia apenas uma simples túnica branca, com um singelo decote em "V". As mangas de seu vestido   
eram longas e largas, assim como sua saia, combinando-se num efeito cândido e angelical, completado   
pelo buquê de lírios brancos que empunhava em suas mãos.   
  
Seu rosto era emoldurado por duas mimosas brancas de cada lado, que prendiam um véu do mesmo tecido de  
seu vestido, como as noivas da antiguidade, ou das estátuas de santas nas igrejas. No rosto um sorriso   
feliz, e um olhar que correspondia ao amor que via nos olhos de seu amado.  
  
"É tudo tão perfeito" ambos pensaram "que tenho medo que seja apenas um sonho"  
  
Mas não podia ser, pois ali estavam as testemunhas para dar a prova de que era real. Fujitaka Kinomoto,  
Sakura e Touya, Yukito e Nakuru, Sonomi Daidouji e seu avô, Tomoyo e Xiao-Lang, a família Mizuki...  
todos ali para dar o veredito final de que não era um sonho.  
  
E se fosse um sonho... por se tornar real tornava-se ainda mais precioso.  
  
- Estamos aqui reunidos...   
  
Eles não ouviram nem uma palavra do sacerdote. Todas as promessas que ele pedia que fizessem eles   
já o fizeram. Eles prometeram tudo um ao outro sem precisar de um Deus para obrigá-los a cumprir   
com sua palavra.  
  
Eles quase não perceberam os sorrisos de aprovação das suas famílias. Mas sentiram o apoio delas e  
de várias outras pessoas que eles não podiam ver, mas que viam além das barreiras do preconceito   
e torciam por eles.  
  
Eles sabiam que seriam um do outro, e que ao mesmo tempo ao serem, seriam parte de algo maior, algo   
que nenhuma mágica no mundo poderia dar a eles.  
  
Algo que estava representado na forma de Fujitaka e na família Mizuki, e em Sonomi e em Tomoyo, e   
em todos os presentes.  
  
- Pode beijar a noiva - pediu o sacerdote ainda emburrado.  
  
Kaho soltou uma risadinha divertida com a situação, emburrando ainda mais o sacerdote. Baixou-se   
para que seu amado pudesse alcançar seus lábios e...  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentários do autor:  
  
Sem grandes comentários... estou ficando muito chata! Parece até que virei Watsuki! (autor de Rurouni  
Kenshin)  
  
I am evil! very evil! Fear me!   
  
Fora isso... acho que minha diabetes vai me matar!!!! bleeeearrrgh!!! (culpa sua, Eriol!!!)  
  
  
intel+  
Ruby... ups! KIKItsune  
  
[1] No Japão, as cerimônias religiosas não são obrigatórias, e não existe cartório: você comunica que   
quer se unir a outra pessoa diretamente nas repartições públicas, como prefeituras. 


	13. Se você beijá-lo...

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória.   
Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é   
mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
  
/Se você beijá-lo.../  
*by Misato KIKI Inverse*  
  
  
  
Eles já haviam se beijado outras vezes. A primeira vez foi no museu...  
  
Eles não são de ficar se beijando a torto e a direito, sabe? É algo reservado para momentos   
especiais. Algo que fica guardado para ter um significado. Um prazer e segredo só deles.   
  
E eles não gostavam muito de voyeurs...  
  
Desta vez... pra dizer a verdade era a segunda vez que se beijavam. E a primeira na frente de  
tanta gente.  
  
Kaho roçou tímida os lábios dele. E sentiu que ele também hesitava.  
  
"Bem da primeira vez, foi ele quem me beijou. Minha vez agora!"  
  
  
  
  
De repente um vento enorme soprou e uma luz irradiou do corpo de Eriol, como se o menino   
fosse o próprio Sol.  
  
Poucos puderam ver o que aconteceu. Eu pude ver porque tenho agora uma parte do poder mágico   
de meu irmão. E acho que Sakura também pode ver o que aconteceu.  
  
Por um momento fiquei muito preocupado. E percebi que não suportaria perder meu irmão, justo   
agora que o encontrei.  
  
  
  
  
Não sei direito o que aconteceu. Eu vi a profes... digo a tia Kaho beijar Eri... tio Eriol   
e de repente aquela luz surgiu do corpo dele. Era uma luz forte, mas eu logo percebi que não   
era ruim.  
  
E quando a luz diminuiu, parecia até que um conto de fadas tinha se realizado na minha frente!  
  
  
  
  
Foi tão emocionante! Num momento eu vi os dois se beijarem... e no momento seguinte... não era   
mais Eriol quem estava ali de pé ao lado da professora Mizu... da professora Hiiragizawa.  
  
  
  
- Eriol? - perguntou Kaho incrédula.  
  
- Sim? - respondeu Eriol.  
  
O sacerdote tinha perdido os sentidos. Ele não acreditou no que viu.  
  
- Você ficou maior que eu - sorriu Kaho divertida.  
  
- Bem... Clow adulto é mais alto que você, meu amor - respondeu Eriol também divertido.  
  
  
  
  
E eles viveram felizes e se divertindo para sempre.  
  
  
  
  
Comentários do autor:  
  
  
Ou até o autor resolver fazer alguma travessura com eles.  
  
Como disse: I am evil! Fear me!  
  
  
intel+  
KIKItsune 


	14. epílogo

Card Captor Sakura é marca registrada da CLAMP.  
  
O autor deste fanfic não recebe nada por publicar esta estória.   
Se o autor for perseguido, ele vai voltar a escrever estórias da Terra Média pois Tolkien é   
mais amigável a escritores de fanfic.  
  
  
  
/Epílogo/  
*by Misato KIKI Inverse*  
  
  
  
Bem, não preciso dizer que o casal não teve problemas em convencer o escrivão da prefeitura a  
aceitar os papéis de casamento, já que Eriol cresceu 'um pouquinho'.  
  
Depois do 'tour' para montar o álbum, eles tiraram seus trajes de gala e vestiam trajes formais.  
Sakura no entanto conservava ainda o buquê de tia Kaho em suas mãos. Algo que Touya desgostou   
Touya profundamente.  
  
Logo voltariam para casa de tio Eriol e começariam os festejos. Logo Kero e Suppy poderiam sair   
e se apresentar para o resto da família.  
  
Sakura sorria feliz com seus botões. Finalmente todos os segredos acabaram. Podia contar tudo   
para todas as pessoas que gostava e amava.  
  
Isso era muito importante para ela. Porque sentia que muito em breve teria que contar sobre   
seus sentimentos por Xiao-Lang para Touya e seu pai.  
  
  
  
- Quem diria... uma família imersa em magia - Sonomi suspirou.  
  
Fujitaka parecia um pouco desconsertado, mas ainda sorria gentilmente: - Talvez por isso   
Nadeshiko tenha sido atraída por minha pessoa.  
  
- Não... - vovô discordou - Nadeshiko jamais se deixaria enganar por algo assim.  
  
- Verdade - concordou Sonomi - Odeio admitir... mas ela se apaixonou por quem você é, professor.  
  
Essas frases de Sonomi e de vovô tocaram fundo o coração de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Por seu ombro,   
ele viu o sorriso feliz no rosto de sua esposa. Ele também sorriu feliz.  
  
Enquanto isso, Kero rodopiava alegremente pelas mesas, procurando...  
  
- Bolo!!!  
  
- Kero se comporte! ai que vergonha!  
  
Kaho sorriu contente. Seu amado retribuiu o sorriso e tomou as rédeas da festa: - Alguém quer   
chá?  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentários do autor:  
  
VIVA!!! Terminei em quatorze capítulos!!!  
  
intel+  
KIKItsune 


End file.
